


Ballad of a Restored Dynasty

by PineappleBob



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fear, Jealousy, Jonerys babies, Loneliness, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, targlings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBob/pseuds/PineappleBob
Summary: With the Great War at an end, King Aegon VI (aka Jon Snow) celebrates the first nameday of his twin daughters in King's Landing. However, a woman from his past returns with a shocking discovery and not so innocent intentions. How will he deal with her and his wife's jealousy?( The path to The Dragon's Rose begins here)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this since no one has ever written this trio in this manner, yet, and I thought to get the ball rolling.

_How is it that I find myself in this position_. This is often what Jon Snow thought to himself, as he looked over the banquet hall in the Red Keep. A feast held in honor for his twin daughters Rhaella and Lyanna’s 1st nameday. They were the best thing to happen to him, as was the woman who gave them to him. Daenerys had refused to believe it until the day they came screaming and red into this world. Even now they were giggling and squealing from there high chairs at the main table. Many Lords and Ladies commented on how adorable they were. The cause of his twin’s enjoyment were his sisters, Arya and Sansa, tickling and making faces at them. Rhaella had a stuffed wolf in her arms, as Lyanna was making her stuffed red dragon fly and roar. “RAR!” Lyanna would say and then giggle with her sister as Arya would tickle them. Their laughter brought a smile to his face. Tyrion had suggested this as a morale boost for the Kingdoms after the effects of winter and the Great War. 

Many of his old friends from the Great War that had survived were here, but a guest that Jon did not expect to see had arrived with the Free-Folk. Once Jon had seen her with that infamous smirk on her face, Jon immediately became nervous, much to Tormund’s amusement. Then later, it intensified as she had approached him during the feast.

“It is good to see you again Jon. Or should I say Aegon, so hard to tell with all the names these kneelers give you,” Val had said to him in their first meeting in well over two years. She had her self-made white dress on, with her signature bearskin cloak on, made from the pelt of a snow bear she herself had killed. He noticed two little girls clinging to her dress, one with her blonde hair, but amethyst eyes, and another with raven hair and grey eyes. 

“It is a delight to see you again, Princess.” He teased and then turned his attention to the little girls, “Who might these two lovely ladies be?” He asked as he knelt down to look at the little girls who now hid behind her dress, covering half of their tiny faces. Jon knew upon seeing them for that first time who they were in relation to him, he had suspected Val was pregnant before he left to meet Daenerys at Dragonstone. He first noticed the signs after taking Winterfell back from the Boltons, and noticed her stomach get larger and larger, until she left. A few months later he had left for Dragonstone but, upon his return, Val seemed to want nothing to do with him, she had disappeared for months. When he inquired as to her whereabouts, Tormund would just laugh, as would any other Free-Folk he could talk to. They all had the same reply as Tormund’s.

“Sometimes women don’t like it when you steal other women, something you Crows never seem to figure out.” When Tormund had told Jon this, he was confused since she had left before he had even known Daenerys, and thus how could she have thought that he had stolen someone else. 

“This fair haired little wolf pup is Dalla, and this little black bear is Lyarra.” The little girls were still afraid of him, though their mother leaned down to whisper something in their ears. The blonde one, Dalla, approached him slowly, and then surprisingly squealed and hugged him. She reminded him of his little Rhaella. _Her half-sister_ he thought. The dark-haired one, Lyarra, still clung to her mother, perhaps afraid to finally meet her father. Once Dalla let go of him, she ran to Lyarra and held onto her. They eventually began to squeal and roll around on the floor together, with their laughter bringing a smile to his face. But, his happiness did not last long as he remembered who their mother was and faced her.

Then, Jon stood and looked at Val, “How could you not tell me about them?” Val, however, looked at him with a smirk on her face, yet with sadness in her eyes, “Why would I need to tell you about _my_ daughters? I never knelt to you, and my affairs are mine alone, no concern of yours whatsoever.”

He was beginning to feel his anger rising up. He was livid at the thought of how she did not tell him about his daughters. He wanted to argue, but then she immediately walked away with her daughters in tow, and Daenerys swiftly approached him. He looked at her as she approached and knew that she was thinking the same thing as him. 

“Jon, why is SHE here?” Daenerys asked with a hint of anger. He had told her of his past loves, including his romance with Val, and how he suspected she was pregnant and the feelings he had for her. He was going to ask Val to be his queen before she left. Jon simply replied, “To have our daughters meet their sisters.” Jon suspected there was more to it than that, but he did not want to worry Daenerys, especially with how jealous she could be. Val always had a more complex reasoning for doing things beyond what it appears on the surface. But, he knew well enough that she wanted to flaunt his other daughters in front of him, and still mock him, and then perhaps try to steal him again. At one time, he had enjoyed that, having sex with Val was always an adventure. Before their romance had stopped, she had even suggested being more adventurous by taking another woman into their bed. But, Jon had put her off of the notion, not comfortable with doing something that would be common in whorehouses, and still not wanting to father a bastard. Look how well that worked out, he thought. When his suspicions slowly became confirmed in his mind, he wanted to ask her to marry him, but she abruptly left. He wanted to go after her, and he told himself he would after he came back with the Dragon Queen.

Yet, circumstances had changed, he met Daenerys and fell in love with her. He had made love to her every night on the boat, and often on the trek from White Harbor to Winterfell. Then, he noticed the same signs he had with Val. She at first refused to believe she was pregnant, but Jon had worked hard to prove to Daenerys that the witch was wrong yet had forgotten the timing given that the Great War had yet to begin. Eventually, she became convinced and they were married by an old septon in the godswood.

When they had welcomed their silver-hair and grey-eyed babes, they broke into tears. However, not long after the Army of the Dead came. Their daughters were specifically sought by the Night King and his White Walker lieutenants were clearing a path to his daughters. However, Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Jorah sacrificed themselves to save his daughters, giving Daenerys and the rest of their family the chance to flee on Drogon. Bran was able to take control of the dead long enough for Jon to fight the Night King one on one. Finally killing him, and with him the dead fell, finally to rest in peace at last.

“Why would she choose now to do so?! Why not when we were in Winterfell over a year ago?!” He found his wife even more attractive when she was angry, but he did not want her to lose control in front of a hall full of lords and ladies who loved to gossip.

“I believe she chose now because before she had perhaps just given birth. When I returned with you, Tormund told me how Free-folk women don’t like it when their man takes other women. Given I actually married you, her possible wish to stay away from you and I is palpable.”

With that response, Daenerys had calmed down, but only slightly. Missandei then approached, “Your Graces, the princesses are getting rather tired, and they look as if they might fall out of their chairs.” Missandei smiled and pointed towards his and Dany’s daughters, they were certainly nodding off, and falling onto the front of their high chairs. Despite his sisters Arya’s and Sansa’s attempts to keep them awake. Arya must have tired them out with how much she loved to play with them. Daenerys then declared, “I will bathe and dress them for bed, Jon stay here and finish out this feast, this should hopefully be over by the time I am done putting our daughters to bed. Then come to our chambers Jon, I have many things planned before we retire for the night. Missandei would you please be of assistance?”

Missandei giggled and nodded her consent. Jon smiled and said, “Will do my love.” He was glad that Daenerys had something to distract her from Val, what he did not know however was that Val was watching Jon and his wife’s subtly animated conversation. As Daenerys left with Rhaella and Lyanna, people bowed and curtsied to her and the princesses as she left. All the while Val was silently laughing to herself, and tickling her daughters. She said to herself, “Time to steal a dragon.”

Jon presided over the end of the feast, and as the hour of the wolf came, most people had retired to their chambers for the night. Jon felt exhausted and made his way to his chambers. He went to the nursery first to check on his daughters, and the son of Cersei. Then, as he entered the front room that attached his and Daenerys’ chambers to their daughters’ nursery, he thought he could hear muffled cries from within his bedchamber. He opened the door to the most shocking scene he had ever witnessed in his life.

It was also the most arousing. Tied to the bed and gagged, Daenerys was writhing around. Her moaning made his cock rise, but what made it fully hard was the reason for Daenerys’s predicament. Val face was between Daenerys’ legs, making satisfied noises, like a woman dying of thirst, as she ate out his wife. Val left the apex of his wife’s thighs to look over her shoulder, her hands on Dany’s breasts and pinching her nipples, making Dany’s muffled moans a little louder.

“Val, what in the fucking Seven Hells are you doing?!” Jon was both angered and aroused at the same time. Val noticed his erect cock through his pants and merely laughed, “I can see why you like rutting with this one so much, she has a delicious cunt. And I thought what better way to find out how she stole you from me than to steal her myself.” Val then provided a loud smack to Dany’s left breast, which made Dany jerk in her restraints and Jon’s cock twitch. Val stood and approached him, she smirked seeing the anger in his eyes, but then pulled him down and kissed him aggressively.

Jon had lost himself for a moment, remembering what it was like to kiss Val, but then tasting Daenerys on Val’s tongue made him pull away. “Oh! King Crow, as if you have never imagined a moment like this. Now you can remain angry over the fact that my tongue is better at pleasuring your Dragon wife here than yours, or you can take out that cock of yours to pound into and punish me, or throw me in the dungeons for tying up and pleasuring the Dragon Queen somewhat against her will. Take your pick, I prefer punishment by your cock slamming into me, but don’t let that influence you.” She had that smirk on again, tempting him to throw her in the dungeons to wipe if off her smug face. 

Instead he hesitated, “What do you mean somewhat against her will?” Jon asked curiously.

“Sweet Jon, many women want to experience rutting with another woman. Your Dragon wife just didn’t know it until I gladly provided my tongue to her sweet cunt.” _She already has_ Jon thought with a smirk of his own. She answered wryly as Jon moved to remove the gag from Dany’s mouth and untie her hands. “Why did you tie her up?” As he said this Daenerys was freed and then promptly got up and slapped and then tackled Val to the ground. Their fighting naked did not help with Jon’s arousal, and it was only made worse when he had to take hold of both of them. Two naked women writhing against him, having his hands on each one of their breasts to try hold them back from another.

“How dare you violate me like that! I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE AND FEED YOU TO DROGON!!” Daenerys thrashed in his arms. Val was laughing, “Ha ha! Dragon bitch here liked it, that is how I made her come twice already, of course I promised her a few more-“

“QUIET!” Jon roared, not caring if the guards heard him, his cock was beginning to ache in his breeches and his wife had promised him many things, so he pinched Val’s nipple and threw Dany back on the bed. Dany fell back on the bed with a gasp, and before she could rage further, he silenced her with his determined look that she only saw when he was in battle. The same one she thought he had when he faced down and killed the Night King, plus at his height of 6’4” towering over her and Val, she went silent.

Once he had Daenerys quiet, he turned to Val, smacking her ass, and twisting her nipple hard. She gasped, but she enjoyed it and it made her even more wet for him. Thus far, her plan was working, knowing Jon could not resist having both her and his wife at the same time. She did not lie when she said she liked the taste of Daenerys’s cunt and was hoping to sample it again soon. Hopefully with Jon’s cock pounding into her from behind as she ate out his wife. Jon then looked her in the eyes, “I had a feeling this is why you came here. Although I did not expect you to do that to my wife, I figured you would try to get me into your bed again, or try and steal me as you once did. However, your assault of my wife will not go unpunished.”

He then turned to Daenerys, “I know how to punish her properly for this, and I think you will enjoy it. Spread your legs, Dany.”

“Jon!” Dany cried, only to be silenced when Jon turned back to Val, and threw her on the bed as well. Dany was too shocked to notice that Jon had grabbed her leg and was pulling himself towards her. He grabbed Val by the back of her hair and yanked her up, and positioning her between Dany’s thighs. Seeing Jon take control like this made Dany extremely aroused as he then spoke to her.

“Slap her, hard. Three times at most.” She sat up and promptly and gladly slapped Val in the face, for violating her and trying to steal her husband from her. Then Jon, with his fist full of Val’s hair, shoved Val’s face back into her cunt.

“Eat her out Val! You will only stop when I tell you to, you come up to breath without permission and Dany can slap you again!” Val was shocked by how aggressive Jon had become, but nonetheless was extremely aroused, although she did not like being slapped. But the Dragon Queen’s cunt was too good of a treat to pass up. So, she eagerly went back to eating out Queen Daenerys, as she felt Jon let go of her. She looked back to see Jon taking off his clothes, but was interrupted from watching his sculpted body by a hard smack to the face.

“Back to it you little whore!” Daenerys shouted as she forcibly put Val’s face back into her cunt. Val then ate her out with a passion. Dany’s moans began to increase, first Val would start slow, her tongue tasting up and down the Dragon Queen’s entrance, then would move faster. Val parted her folds and then began to tongue fuck her, moving her tongue like the wild woman she was erratically in Daenerys’ cunt. Tasting and spreading Dany’s lips wider, and then she took her clit into her mouth and sucked on it. Which caused Dany to scream.

“Kessa! Kessa!! Oh fuck!” Daenerys shouted, through her pleasure induced haze, she saw Jon gloriously naked. Moving back to the bed and positioning himself behind Val. Val felt Jon take hold of her again, lining his cock up to her entrance and sliding it up and down to bathe in her juices. But, she was so focused on eating out the Dragon Queen that when Jon thrust into her, spreading her wide (much wider than she remembered) she left Dany’s cunt to catch her breath and adjust to Jon’s girth. However, a firm smack to her face and Jon shoving her face back down into the Dragon’s Queen gloriously bare cunt gave her no time to adjust before Jon began thrusting into her. She had a hard time focusing at her given task, all the while feeling a delicious pain from Jon’s cock moving inside her. But she ate out the Dragon Queen with the passion of a woman of the Free-Folk, wild and erratic, eliciting ever louder moans from the Dragon Queen.

She moved her tongue up and down the inside of Dany’s cunt, stopping to suck on her clit. “Oh Kessa! Kessa, fuck yeah! Jon! Fuck her harder! Pound into her!” Dany screamed, trying her best not wake her daughters with her coital screams and moans. But Val’s tongue was amazing, she could not put it on the same level as Jon’s because it felt completely different, softer, more like velvet but with a lack of control, whereas Jon was all control yet rougher. She noticed that when Jon increased the speed and strength of his thrusts into Val, the better Val ate her out. So, she encouraged Jon to pound into Val hard, to prepare her for when she finally had Jon’s cock inside her. She wanted Jon to slip into her as easily as possible and spill his seed inside her after a vigorous round of lovemaking. She wanted another baby, hopefully a boy this time, and now Jon may get two.

Jon was thrusting into Val, shallow and soft at first, but then as Dany screamed more and encouraged him to be rougher, he moved at a faster, punishing pace. He knew Val could handle it, she had bragged about it before when they made love in the past. But now it was different, she was playing a game and she had to be punished for it. Of course, this punishment was extremely enjoyable for him and, based on the sounds Daenerys was making, this was enjoyable for her as well.

Holding onto her hips, Val’s cunt was much tighter than he remembered, and he noticed that as he moved harder and faster inside her, her head would move erratically on Dany’s cunt. This in turn would make Dany moan louder and cause him to lose his control and increase his pounding into Val. He could feel his impending release from the base of his spine to his balls, but he tried to control it until his wife and Val found their release.

Val was in pain, but also in pleasure, her face was still sore from being slapped, but the Dragon’s Queen cunt was sweet, _sweet as summer wine as these kneelers would say_ , she thought to herself. The harder Jon pounded into her, the less control she would have over her movements, and her tongues’ movements in Dany’s cunt became faster and more erratic. It got to the point that the Dragon Queen could no longer talk, she would just moan, doing her best to muffle them so as to not make it obvious to the rest of the castle that their Queen was being eaten out by another woman as her husband pounded into said woman. The louder Daenerys would moan, the harder Jon would thrust into her, and the more erratic she became in pleasuring the Dragon Queen with her tongue. It became this pleasurable cycle until finally Val’s cunt clenched around Jon’s cock. As she came, she screamed into Dany’s cunt and sucked her clit in her mouth, and then brought her hand to rub viciously on her nub.

She became undone as Val screamed into her cunt. As Val sucked on her clit and began to furiously rub her nub, she screamed out in ecstasy. She felt her juices squirt on Val’s face, and the Wildling woman made satisfied noises as she sucked and licked her folds. Sounding like a thirsty person finally satisfied by a spring of water, or in this case, the juices of her cunt. 

Jon could not hold his release any longer, he felt he would become undone any moment now. But he furiously continued to pound into Val, taking all of his frustration about her keeping his children away from him and lying to him out on her and her cunt. But then, as she screamed into Dany’s cunt, and he felt her clench around him, and as Dany cried out at her own release, he came undone. Shooting his seed deep inside her. He held onto her hips and stayed still as he spilled inside her, her cunt throbbing around him, not wanting a drop to escape. He wanted to get her pregnant, as both punishment and a carnal desire to spread his seed amongst as many women as possible. 

As they came down from their climaxes, Val turned to Jon, “Fuck! That was better than when I was with Jarl, Jon can I please leave your wife’s cunt.” Jon responded by throwing her to the side and off of his wife. Daenerys then moved to Val, grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples. “I think I deserve to taste these tits, Jon.” Daenerys declared with a smile as she took Val’s left nipple into her mouth, biting it and sucking on it. Usually Val would resist being dominated like this, but her recent liaison with the King of Winter and the Dragon Queen left her sapped for energy. She was surprised the little Dragon Queen had any energy left for another round. Her tits were in Val’s face, so she stuck her tongue out to flick a nipple, and then take one into her mouth. This caused Dany to moan as she sucked on Val’s tit, with Val seeing that Jon had moved behind Daenerys.

As his wife decided to feast upon Val’s sizable breasts, he decided he wanted to spill his seed in his wife as he had originally intended before Val’s surprise visit to their chambers. Considering that she had already had a mouth on her cunt, he felt no need to use his tongue to please her in order to get her cunt ready for his cock, which was still covered in Val’s juices. Feeling more aroused to mix Val and Dany’s juices together, he quickly coated the head of his cock in Dany’s juices and lined it up to her entrance. He then thrusted into her, with Dany’s cries muffled by Val’s tit in her mouth. With an audible plop, she released Val’s left tit from her mouth and then swiftly smacked her right tit, causing Val to yelp.

“Mhmm! Jon, I see why you took to fucking her. These tits taste like sweet summer wine. Let’s see if I can suck some nectar out of them.” Dany declared and Jon began to pound into her as she then took Val’s right tit into her mouth, while giving a firm smack to the left and pinching that tit’s nipple. Jon smacked Dany’s ass and she giggled. Then she slowly moved her hand down to Val’s soft curls around her entrance, feeling some of Jon’s seed around her entrance, she moved it with her finger back into Val’s cunt.

His wife’s words made him begin to pound into her in earnest, rewarding him with more moans and satisfied sounds muffled by Val’s large breasts. Seeing Val sucking his wife’s tits as well threw him over the edge, and he pounded Dany harder until his release, but right as he was about to come Dany screamed into Val’s tit and her cunt clenched around him, with even Val making a satisfied sound. He shot his seed inside her, causing her to jolt in place.

She had found some sweet nectar, as Daenerys came around Jon’s cock, she was able to taste some of the Dragon’s Queen’s breast milk, which to her surprise tasted sweeter than the Dragon Queen’s cunt. Dany had gotten some of her nectar a few moments before, despite Val thinking for the past few months that that her breasts had ran dry of it. Her daughters were eating solids now, but still these two women were enjoying each other’s tit nectar. After Dany came down from her climax, the two women remained there, feasting on each other’s tits, as Dany fingered and moved more of Jon’s seed inside her. She hoped it would take hold and breathe new life into her. She had desperately missed Jon’s cock, but now she knows why Jon is besotted with this Dragon Queen.

She would have left Jarl if it meant she could spend many nights between the Dragon Queen’s legs, but her experience was even better with the added benefit of Jon and his cock. She continued to taste the Queen’s milk until Jon grabbed Dany off of her and then took her and pulled her to him. They laid there, Val on Jon’s warrior body laying over his heart, as Dany laid on Jon’s shoulder. Jon had his hand on her breast, and squeezed a nipple, accumulating some of her nectar onto his thumb and index finger. He brought it up to his face to smell and taste.

“You are right Dany, it does taste like sweet summer wine.” Jon declared as Dany smiled laying on his shoulder.

He then rolled on top of Val, causing her to squeal in delight, and laid on top of her. Taking her hands and holding them above her head, “Dany, grab those bindings and tie her up.” Dany quickly did as Jon asked her, tying Val to the headboard of the bed, Val was in the middle of a bed capable of holding at least 8 people. Jon then dipped two fingers into Val’s cunt. Val hissed, “Yes..”

“Now, tell me why you kept my daughters from me, and what compelled you to try and steal my wife? Assaulting the Queen means death.” Jon questioned as he continued to stroke his fingers in and out of Val’s cunt, which was still very wet, and feeling some of his own seed, he pushed it further into Val’s cunt.

“I think I succeeded and not ‘tried’ in stealing your wife, based on the sounds she made, and I PLEASURED, not assaulted, the Queen.” She moaned as Jon ministrations increased. She then felt Jon slap her breast, as Dany then pinched one of her nipples.

“My daughters, why?!” Jon had anger in his eyes now, and Val became both afraid and aroused. His fingers were now moving rougher and faster inside her.

“Ah! Because…because you…you came back with her.” Jon then slowed down, and Val was able to articulate better, “I left because I was afraid of how close we had gotten, because…I fell in love with you. So, I left, I wanted to give birth near the rest of my people. I trusted only my own people as mid-wives, and it provided me an excuse to deny my feelings. But… then I missed you and I wanted to tell you about our daughters. Yet, I was so tired physically and emotionally after the births that I could not travel, especially in Winter with two young babes, and then I heard you had left so I remained with the rest of my people. By the time you had returned I had heard you became rather taken with the Dragon Queen, and then the Wall fell and the Others came. I stayed with my people and fought the dead. My feelings became secondary to protecting my daughters and keeping my people safe. But then the dead bypassed us, and headed further South, attacking here in King’s Landing. By then I heard that you had impregnated and married the Dragon Queen here,” she huffed pointing to Daenerys, “and I could not bear to face you. I can see why you have become enamored with her, I would have left Jarl to get into the sheets with her. I came here for you to meet my…our daughters, and to meet the Dragon Queen that stole you from me.” Jon then increased his speed again as his fingers plunged into her.

Val was gasping and was close to coming again, when Jon abruptly pulled his fingers out of her.

“Fuck Jon!” Val whined. 

“While I understand, it still does not change the fact that you kept my daughters from me and violated my wife. You must still be punished.” Jon now moving to Dany and positioning her under him.

“She liked it!” Val protested. But Jon simply ignored her and settled between his wife’s legs, “I think we ought to punish our prisoner here, show her what happens if she tries to steal from us.” Daenerys purred as Jon leaned down to kiss her, moaning into his mouth as she felt his fingers dip into her cunt. Jon pulled back. “Wow! Still wet for me Dany, some of Val’s essence here can perhaps help out even more. “Jon smirked as he looked at Val, as he rubbed his fingers damp with her wetness on his wife’s cunt. Val tried rubbing her thighs together to get any friction, but it failed as she continued to watch Jon pleasure his wife. She could not use her hands, nor get a hold of Jon’s cock, realizing now that this was her punishment, being denied release and to watch Jon plough into his wife like the crazed-wolf he is. _Or Dragon_ she thought.  


Jon then went back to kissing his wife, helping her get to the point of being soaked for him before he could plunge his cock into her. Breaking away he moved to Dany’s breast and took a nipple into his mouth, biting and then massaging it with his tongue. Continuing to rub his wife’s cunt, as his wife mewled and moaned. He was about to move down and taste his wife, but she grabbed his face and brought it to hers.  


“I need you inside me, NOW! Val pleasured me enough with her mouth down there today. Just plough into me, my Dragon-Wolf, and spill your seed inside me.” Jon nodded his consent and lined his cock to Daenerys’s entrance, and then plunged into her moist, pink depths. “Ah qogralbar!” (Ah Fuck!) Dany cried, she only cursed during their love making, often in Valyrian and usually when it became more animalistic.

As Jon thrusts became faster, Dany screamed, “Ȳdra daor keligon! Ȳdra daor keligon!” ( Don't stop! Don't Stop!) Jon became lost in his wife, kissing her and taking her tongue into his mouth to muffle her screams. He forgot about Val being tied up next to them. Thrusting, no pounding, into his wife’s cunt. Wanting to fill her to the brim with his seed.

As he increased his pace, with wife pulled back from their kiss, and Jon began to nibble her neck on the spot that made her mad. “Qogralbar nyke! Dīnagon iā riña isse nyke!” (Fuck me! Put a child in me!) Dany yelled, so Jon promptly kissed her again to silence her screams. He continued his pace, feeling his wife clench around him and screaming ecstatically into his mouth, he continued his thrusts as the waves of her orgasm hit her. Ploughing into her through her orgasm, and as she came down from her high, Jon felt his balls tighten and his seed bursts into his wife, causing her to yelp. His cock twitching inside her always surprised her with how powerful it was, but she clenched around him and milked him of every drop of his seed. As they settled after their orgasms Jon laid on top of his wife and then rolled to her side

Val meanwhile was watching this in compete agony, unable to relieve herself she merely rubbed her thighs and moved her hips around to try and get any friction. Dany then got up and parted Val’s thighs, settling between them. Rubbing her own cunt and finding some of Jon’s seed had spilled out of her and now coating her thighs, she moved her hand to collect it all. Then stuck her fingers in her mouth, placing Jon’s seed on her tongue. She then plunged her fingers into Val, causing Val to moan at finally getting some friction. Dany leaned down and use her fingers to spread Val’s folds apart, spitting some of Jon’s seed into her cunt, and then finally put her mouth on Val. Thrusting her tongue inside her so as to wipe off the rest of Jon’s seed from her tongue on Val’s inner walls, Val began to thrash and mewl.

Dany began to eat Val out furiously, using her fingers, mouth and tongue to plunge Jon’s seed into her further, and then suck Val’s clit and pinch her nub. After a few minutes of Dany’s ministrations, Val screamed as her orgasm came crashing down on her. Jon kissed Val then to muffle her screams as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Lapping up Val’s juices, she then got up and kissed Jon. Jon liked tasting Val on his wife’s tongue, and after a few moments she then looked at Val and kissed her as well. She then untied Val, moving over to Jon and curling against him. Val moved to the opposite side of Jon and curled into his side.  


Jon was not done, however, and he rolled on top of Val, who wrapped her legs around him, and he entered her. Setting a brutal pace immediately that Val enjoyed, looking into his eyes as they fucked. Val’s cunt was being pounded into and being beaten raw by her husband’s powerful cock. Dany watched this with a sense of awe, enjoying watching Jon conquer the Wild Woman Val. But they had conquered her; Dany had tasted her cunt and spit his seed into it. Now, Jon was plunging into Val’s pink depths again, making Val scream, “FUCK! FUCK! DON’T STOP JON! DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP!” She was panting and moaning and Jon grunted with every powerful thrust, but he went faster. “That’s it Jon, pound me, put a baby in me! Punish me for pleasuring your wife, for eating her cunt better than you!” Val’s antagonizing of Jon worked, and eventually she was writhing and orgasming, but Jon was still going, and another orgasm hit her, and soon she was begging for mercy. Jon did not give it, pounding into her as she begged him to stop, until she felt her third orgasm, and then Jon exploded inside her again. As they collected themselves, Jon rolled off of her, and they snuggled together.

All parties exhausted, sleep slowly overtook them, with Jon never more pleased at having fucked two of the most beautiful women in the world. Hoping that with the abundance of his seed that he spilled into them tonight, a couple more babies could be around in 9 moons time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this is the first of a greater series I am working on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time with the baby Targlings and character intros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know it's been a while, but I have my last year of college and I had to deal with some tests and projects. That and since I will be commissioning in the US Army in May, I had to deal with ROTC stuff as well. So sorry for the wait, and Happy Thanksgiving! Less smut, but an expansion for the world Jon and Danerys find themselves in. Hope you enjoy. I am my own beta, and despite looking things thrice over, I still miss some mistakes, so let me know if you see any.

Val woke up to her hands tied, and a mouth on her cunt. Daenerys decided to eat her out again, sucking on her swollen clit, to wake her up. Lifting her mouth off of her as she was about to peak, Daenerys smirked, “You will leave to get your daughters and bring them to the nursery where they will meet their sisters. If you ever try to pull something like you did last night again, you will meet Drogon, but I doubt that meeting will end well for you. Understood?” Daenerys asked. Val wanted to be defiant, but Dany smacked her tits, still sore from last night and she cried, “Yes.”

Surprisingly Jon had not woken up, so she grabbed a handful of tit in each hand, and sucked. Val was moaning and making lewd sounds, but Daenerys did not care. Val’s tits and cunt now belonged to both her and Jon. So, she marked her territory, with bite marks and slap marks. Dany was aroused to smack and see large breasts jiggle. Cersei had similar sized breasts, and Dany feasted upon those as if she had been starved. But, she wanted to suck Val’s tits until the nectar leaked out, and when it did, she stayed there for a few moments. She had purposely got Val close to peak only to leave her gasping for more, but she had assaulted her. And although she may have ended up enjoying her night, being tied up and having someone’s tongue in your cunt, no matter how skilled and nice it felt, could not go unpunished. So, Dany stopped, untied Val and smacked her tits as she did so, and dismissed her to get ready and prepare her daughters who were in the guest nursery.

As Jon woke up to the cries of his daughters, he found his bed empty, and so he made his way alone to his daughter’s nursery. Once he heard his daughter’s babbling, a smile crept on his face. He opened the door and saw his daughters chasing each other around as Cersei’s son Rhaegar crawled around trying to catch up to them. Daenerys was sitting on some pillows and cushions watching them with a smile and laughing when the children would show her their toys. Rhaella was chasing Lyanna with her stuffed wolf, while Rhaegar was tackling Lyanna’s stuffed dragon. Upon seeing him however, Rhaella and Lyanna both squealed and ran on their wobbly little legs to him.

Rhaegar was just staring at him in awe before crawling over to him, looking at him people did not even know that he was Cersei’s son. The only feature that Rhaegar had from his mother were his emerald eyes, everything else from his soft raven hair, pouty face and lips he had gotten from his father. Few knew that Rhaegar was the son of Cersei and Jon, but thankfully no one needed to since Tyrion had agreed to foster him at Casterly Rock and Daenerys loved him like she loved her own daughters. He would be legitimized as a Lannister and perhaps become the new Lord of Casterly Rock.

Jon knelt so his daughters could hug him, but they held onto him and began to grab handfuls of his hair. They had surprisingly strong grips for little girls who had just began to walk, and he had to work hard to try and get them to let him go. 

“Ow ow! Sweetlings, let go of Dada’s hair.” He tried to gently get them to let go of his hair, but they only became more excited. “Dada! Dada!” They squealed, until Daenerys spoke up, “Ellie, Lya come here and let go of your father’s hair, he loves it very much and would not want it to be messed up.”

She was smirking at him, always teasing him about how he took care of his hair, but immediately his daughters let go of his hair. They giggled and yelled joyfully as they squirmed out of Jon’s arms and ran to their mother, sitting in her lap and babbling in their own language to her and each other. Rhaegar by this time had reached him, and sat his nappy covered bum on the soft carpeted floor with his arms outstretched to his father. Jon picked him up and walked over to Daenerys, and placed a chaste kiss to her lips as he sat next to her.

“So… about last night-“

“Don’t worry about it Jon, I won’t throw her in the dungeons, besides such situations is how we got little Rhaegar here. She did cross a line that I told her this morning that if she ever did so again, she would have a very interesting meeting with Drogon.” She interrupted Jon as she began to tickle Rhaegar, who laughed and began to hold onto her hand. She then leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Besides I doubt that will be the last time something like that happens again.”

Jon’s wife’s words would go straight to his cock, but he did not want to get an erection with his son snuggling into his chest and sitting on his lap. So, he quickly thought of his fall into cold water when he was 8 and the sensation of it. It did the job and he quickly regained control. They continued to play with their daughters, watching them run around as they brought every toy they had and showed them to their parents. Then they would both surround Rhaegar, patting and kissing him, causing Rhaegar to burst into laughter. Then they would hug Rhaegar and bring him their stuffed dragons for him to tackle, as Rhaella and Lyanna tackled their Dad, laying on him and babbling. Kicking their feet on the cushions as they tried to grab his hair again, but this time Daenerys was helping to keep their hands in control. “Gentle sweetlings, you must be gentle. Like this,” she cooed as she stroked Jon’s hair.

They watched for a moment, before trying to mimic their mother. Instead of gentle strokes, he got little whacks to his head from his daughters, who seemed to enjoy attacking their father with their little hands any way they could. Jon merely laughed, and finally they stopped. Rhaella snuggled into her mother as Lyanna grabbed the stuffed dragon Rhaegar was laying on, trying to pull him along to their father as he laid on the dragon. Jon helped them both by picking them up and settling them in his lap. Then a knock came at the door.

“Enter,” Daenerys spoke as the door opened to reveal Val and her, _their_ , daughters holding on to her hands as they walked into the room. Dalla immediately ran to him, stopping to look at the little girl who looked like her and Rhaegar in his lap, then she looked at Daenerys and Rhaella. She had a look of shock for a moment before she yelled out, “Hi! I’m Dalla!”

Her pronunciation was off, but Daenerys greeted her, “Hello little one, I am Queen Daenerys, but you can call me Dany.” Dalla then screamed, “DRAGON QUEEN!” Moving to hug Daenerys, who opened her arms to receive the toddler. Rhaella watched with a look of angry curiosity at the toddler taking her mother’s attention from her. She let go of Dany and stared back at Rhaella, Dany looked down at Rhaella and said, “Dalla this is Rhaella. Rhaella say hi.” But Rhaella said nothing and continued to stare at the girl who was a stranger to her, not knowing this was her half-sister. Dalla was not deterred by this and began to babble at Rhaella, who in turn began to babble back before squealing and hugging Dalla. They were both laughing as they were hugging one another.

Lyanna saw this and moved over to her mother as Dalla and Rhaella met, then Dalla turned to look at Lyanna, shouting “Sister!” Promptly hugging her as well, at first Lyanna tried to push her away, but as Rhaella babbled to her, seeming to tell Lyanna that Dalla was okay, Lyanna hugged her tight with a little grunt. Dalla squealed in delight, and then let go and turned to Jon, with Rhaegar in his lap. She looked at Rhaegar, then with surprising control for a girl of two, gently cupped Rhaegar’s face with her hands. Then placed kisses on his cheeks, causing Rhaegar to slightly blush then laugh. He babbled and hugged her as well.  


As Dalla was meeting her siblings, Val had moved to sit on another set of cushions piled in the nursery near Daenerys and Jon, watching with a smile at how excited Dalla was to meet her sisters. She wondered who the little boy was, but quickly brushed her questions aside as Lyarra still clung to her. Afraid to meet her siblings and her father. She snuggled into Val and hid her face in her dress. “It’s okay my little bear, these Dragon’s won’t harm you. You are part Dragon yourself, and Dragon’s take care of one another.” Val encouraged her shy daughter.

Upon hearing dragon, Lyanna cried “RAR!” and grabbed one of the stuffed dragons to show to Dalla. She was trying to mimic dragon’s in flight attacking, but only seemed to thrash and flop her toy around. Dalla giggled and walked over to her mother with Rhaella and Lyanna following her on chubby little legs. She grabbed Lyarra and brought her to meet their sisters, “Ara, come!” Lyarra tentatively came to stand face to face with Lyanna and Rhaella, who then both hugged her, but the force of the hug caused their wobbly legs to give out underneath them. Thankfully they fell on some pillows and cushions giggling. For the first time, Jon had seen Lyarra smile and she began to laugh as her sisters hugged her tightly and babbled to her. She responded in their own baby language and they began to chase each other around the nursery. Lyarra, however, was still afraid to approach Jon.

But, at Val’s encouragement, and since her sisters had taken to attacking their father as Rhaegar was babbling and watching them from Dany’s lap, she moved closer to him. She looked up at Jon, “Dragon Wolf?” Jon smiled at her, and then motioned for her to come closer, she moved slowly at first until Dalla grabbed her and brought her to stand before their father. Lyanna and Rhaella watched Lyarra with fascination as to what she would do as they sat on Jon’s lap, their stuffed dragons curled in their arms. “Yes, little one, but I believe a better word applies for what you should call me…Papa.” Jon waited for her to respond, and looked at Daenerys who had tears welling in her eyes. He wondered if Dany had known that Dalla and Lyarra were his the moment she saw them as well.

After a few moments, Lyarra wrapped her little chubby arms around Jon’s neck and began to squeal in delight, “Papa!” Her sisters followed her lead and began to shout, “Dada!” They reached for him and his hair, but Lyarra’s little body had, thankfully, blocked them from reaching their intended target. Lyarra then let go of him and moved to Dany, shouting “Dragon Queen!” and hugging her as well. Dany smiled and Rhaegar reached out to Lyarra, who grabbed his face and kissed him repeatedly on his cheeks, causing Rhaegar to giggle. Finally, the maids and Dany’s Dothraki handmaidens came in to care for the children as Jon and Dany got ready to break their fast. The maids always giggled and blushed in his presence, but now they seemed to have increased their attention to him ten -fold. Before they left the nursery, Dany turned to Val, “Lady Val, would join us to break our fast after, if you wish, you prepare yourself for the day, meet us in my husband’s solar which is two doors down from here.” Val simply nodded, and then Daenerys left.  


Jon followed her into their bedchambers, and Missandei and some handmaids came in to help Daenerys dress, once she was dressed she thanked and dismissed the handmaidens and thanked Missandei for her help. Once Missandei had left, Jon turned to speak to Daenerys.

“I am sorry about last night, I do not know what came over me.” He demurred.

Dany merely laughed, “What came over you?! What came over ME?! Ha! My love you have nothing to apologize for, I was a willing participant, especially when you let your inner wolf come out. No, my dear, sweet King, you and I did what we were born to do. To rule and conquer, with Lady Val being our latest conquest.”

“So, you are not mad? I mean with mine and Val’s daughters and all?” Jon replied nervously.

“I was at first, being jealous and knowing what game she was playing, but those girls are adorable and they were born before I had even met you. My anger overtook me when Val ambushed me in my own chambers, that I was not expecting.” Jon then decided to ask the question he had meant to before he began to think with his cock and fuck Dany and Val. 

“How did you end up tied and gagged to our bed? What happened?” Jon questioned.

Dany sighed, “Well, after putting our daughters and Rhaegar to bed, I came to our room and stripped myself bare, waiting for you so that I could fulfill my 'promise of the _many things_ ' we could do together. However, I fell asleep, and I awoke to being pleasured by a mouth, I thought it was you at first and said your name. Then Val laughed and continued licking my flower, when I tried to stop her I realized my hands were tied, and then I was about to scream when she kissed me. She then put a gag on me and said, ‘You taste great _Your Grace_. It’s a shame we never met before this night, especially like this, but often this is how my people do it. You stole my husband from me, so I decided to steal you. To find out why my Jon is enamored with you so much. But now, I see a woman anyone would rut into for days on end, our husband has good taste don’t you think? Oh, and speaking of taste,’ and then she continued eating out my flower. I hated how good it felt, but then you came in, and we conquered her as Dragons do. You hopefully put a child into both of us, and now she knows not to try and steal you from me. The best she can hope for is to be shared between us, she can only fuck you when I say so and I am there with you. Because, as we agreed when we married, we will conquer, rule, and create life together. Same applies for when we take other women into our bed. You and they will not have relationships, you _and I_ will have relations with them. But don’t get too excited, I can’t share you too much before I want you all to myself again, so hopefully very few women will get the honor of being bedded by us. But when we do bed them, we will be in far more than Seven Heavens my love.” With that she pecked him on the lips and turned to walk out of their chambers.

“What about Dalla and Lyarra? What about Val claiming me as her husband?” Jon asked.

Dany turned to him, “We will discuss them when we break our fast with Lady Val, and after we have her again tonight.” Dany smirked and then walked out of their chambers. Jon followed her to his solar where servants had set up a table and brought out food. Val was there already, as she sat waiting for them Jon noticed how nervous she was, something very unlike the confident Free -Folk woman who claimed him as her own years ago. She even made to stand upon seeing them, but remained seated, which made Jon smile knowing that she still had her wild and free spirit in her.

“Lady Val, thank you for joining us. I have placed my Unsullied at the ends of the hall so we may speak freely. I have a few questions for you, and I am sure you have some for me.” Val then seemed to become more nervous, “I do but first, I want to apologize for last night, it was not right of me to do that, and I should not have _done those things to you_.” Val answered nervously.

“You did not sound sorry last night based on the amount of satisfied noises you were making.” Jon replied cheekily.

Dany laughed, “Oh Lady Val, I have no intention of having you taken from your daughters and throwing you in the dungeons. Despite your little ambush and my initial anger, I rather enjoyed last night.” Dany smiled. Val looked as if a weight had lifted from her shoulders and slowly began to smirk again as she looked to Jon. “I told you she liked it.” Jon was about respond when Dany called out, “However, should you even think to try and ambush us like that again, you would have wished you never set foot south of the wall.” 

Val visibly swallowed, and when spoke again she looked like she might faint, and for a second Jon admired how his wife could bring low such strong-willed people like Val. “I am not opposed to you and I sharing our husband.” Jon still choked on his water despite knowing of his wife’s intention beforehand, and Val had a look of shock and then one of glee in her eyes. “And I expect you will join us for a meeting in our chambers after dinner tonight Lady Val?” Dany asked.

“And what shall we discuss in this meeting, Your Grace?” Val purred.

“Many things. But we have much to discuss now as well.” Dany blushed.

“I would love to discuss _many things_ with the Dragon Queen and Winter King.” Val said as she turned to look at Jon, as if she could devour him whole then and there. Dany was looking at this and slowly began to feel her jealousy rise, so she quickly asked, “Well Lady Val, I am sure you would like to know what position your daughters will be in at Court, if you should choose to remain here with them? Also, how is it that you can call Jon here your husband as well?”

Val then looked at Daenerys with a sultry look, “Well Jon became my ‘husband’ when he stole me. After the Red Woman brought him back and he killed his traitorous black brothers, he came into my room at night. The Giant Wun Wun was guarding the tower I was held in, but I had asked him if Jon came to not stop him, and Wun Wun would not have stopped him anyway. Oh, and Wun-Wun misses you, as do the other Giants, they want to know when you will return to see them again, as do the Freefolk.” She looked to Jon as she stated this, and then continued looking at Daenerys, “As I was saying, Wun Wun liked Jon and trusted him, unlike those Southron knights who thought they could tame me. So, Jon came to my room, I hit him a few times as he tried to get my clothes off, and then we fucked. Not as well as last night, but great and eventful all the same. We conceived our daughters that night, and I stole him after he took Winterfell back. I had never been so aroused to watch a man get punched repeatedly as when I saw Jon nearly beat to death that sick fucker Ramsay Bolton. Some of those Vale Knights were bothering me, so I stole into Jon’s bedroom, thinking they would not follow me into their King’s bedroom. King Crow here was surprised to see me, which surprised me since we had fucked numerous times before, but of course when my clothes were off, he could not resist me for long.” Val smirked.

“As for my daughters, I would like to spend half of our time here at ‘Court’ and the other half with our people in the North. They deserve to know their father and siblings, and I would love to continue discussing _many things_ with Your Graces, whilst we spend our time here.”

“I have not really discussed this with Jon, but since we are all here, would you like your daughters to be legitimized?” Dany asked.

Val replied, “Names are not important to my people, they will view my daughters the same as they view me. Which reminds me, I prefer Val Your Grace, Jon here likes to tease me with Princess, but I am no Southron lady as I think I proved last night.” 

Dany laughed, “Yes, I think you did.”

Jon then spoke up, “Val I know how the Freefolk will view our daughters, and I respect and prefer it over the way the rest of Westeros will see them. But I will not have any of my children be called bastards, I am their father and I will make sure they get the respect that they deserve. So, please Val, I would prefer you to agree to them being legitimized, but I will do it regardless.”

“Ha! They are already legitimized since you are still technically _my_ husband. Fine _King_ Jon, or King Aegon, or whatever else it is that the kneelers here call you. They can be legitimized, but as Starks. People have begun to call them Valstarks, and I want them to be of the north. Something I am sure you can agree with, and that way they won’t be used against their sisters. Your brother and sister agree as well. They can be the beautiful northern Princesses that they were meant to be.”

Jon looked to Dany, who nodded her consent, and then Jon turned to Val, “Agreed.”

Val smiled, picking up a berry and throwing it at Jon, and saying, “Good, now we can eat and speak more frankly.”

The rest of the meal went by surprisingly well, with Val and Dany seeming to enjoy each-other’s company. As he finished and left to attend to his meeting, Val and Dany began to speak at lower tones and start giggling. He had a nervous excitement for what would happen that night after dinner.

Jon then headed to his meeting with Tyrion, Varys, Davos, Qhono, Aggo and Gwilym Veyon. He had fought beside these men and trusted them, Davos was his chief advisor, and Gwilym was one of his closest friends. He had survived the Red Wedding, the Battle of the Bastards and the Great War. His own grandmother was a Stark, his grandmother Lyarra Stark’s sister, making him also Jon’s family. He was extremely loyal to Jon, and a great fighter, having taken on several white walkers at once and killing them all, being the only other person alive to do so besides Jon. With Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Jorah Mormont dying fighting ten white walkers plus their dead minions.

As he entered the room, they all stood, but he waved them off. As he took his seat at the head of the table, Tyrion Lannister spoke up, “Your Grace, we have some disturbing news, there are reports of villages in the Stormlands being attacked by Pirates and Brigands, with most of the inhabitants slaughtered. Those that survive speak of the Pirates and Brigands as men claiming to fight for the true king. One of the General Courts’ members was from one of the villages, and is prepared to speak to the whole of the Congress of Representatives, with several lords also prepared to make speeches in front of the Senate. They want this matter investigated, and I fear I may know who is responsible.”

Jon had a feeling as well, but he did not want to believe it until he had proof, “I fear so as well, but we cannot jump to conclusions until we have some solid evidence. I will appear before the whole General Courts and speak to them of what we have planned. Meanwhile, Lord Veyon and Qhono, you two shall take some men and investigate the villages. Speak to survivors and see what clues can be found in the villages themselves. If you find the perpetrators, do not hesitate to attack. Capture them if you can, but do kill them nonetheless if they resist. Take 10,000 men with you each.”

“Yes, my King,” replied Gwilym. While Qhono replied in Dothraki, “Sek, anna Khal. (Yes, my Khal)"

Gwilym was the perfect choice for the investigation, a great warrior and a battle-hardened commander. Tyrion told him that his intellect reminded him of Tywin Lannister’s, but Gwilym had a merciful streak. He was gentle with his and Jon’s daughters, yet could be one of the most brutal men to his enemies, as many of the Ironborn that fought with Euron Greyjoy learned the hard way. He was also the one who captured Cersei Lannister, after she blew up a good portion of King’s Landing to try and stop the dead’s onslaught, putting a large dent in the Night King’s numbers, but not enough to stop him. 

Qhono and Gwilym respected one another, especially since Gwilym could speak Dothraki along with Valyrian and the Old Tongue. He taught Jon to speak the Old Tongue, while Daenerys and Missandei have taught Jon Valyrian and Dothraki. Qhono was his wife’s bloodrider, he at first distrusted Jon and given that Qhono was a good few inches taller than Jon, whose own height of 6’4” was short in comparison to Qhono’s 6’7”. Qhono sought to intimidate Jon, but since his Khaleesi had taken Jon as her lover/husband and proved himself a great warrior, he gained Qhono’s respect and loyalty. Gwilym and Qhono have a bet as to who can teach Jon the proper pronunciations in Dothraki. He had learned the language, but still had trouble with some of the pronunciation and his northern accent did not help.

“The General Courts will be called into session tomorrow.” Tyrion declared, “I think it would be good for you to speak last, Your Grace. So that the people know you have heard them. For how new this Parliament is, it has already done so much.” The General Courts were Jon and Dany’s first big step in breaking the wheel, but they doubted it would be completely dismantled in his and Dany’s lifetime. A bicameral legislature, they were the ones to pass the laws of the Land with the consent of the King and Queen. They reinstated Aegon the Unlikely’s previous reforms undone by Tywin Lannister, also declaring Tywin Lannister a war criminal for his Sacking of King’s Landing and the Red Wedding, and passing a constitution that declared that anyone harming innocents, or noncombatants, would be liable to trial by jury and execution. They also presided for the execution of the Mountain, or as he was known as Ser Robert Strong during Cersei’s brief reign. It was particularly brutal for Clegane, as the legislature and the people demanded nothing less than the Blood Eagle. His own brother, now Ser Sandor Clegane, performed it on him, and his head was sent to Dorne as a peace offering and gift. They, of course, also had Dornishmen who had grown up with Elia Martell and some of the Sand Snakes “acquaint” themselves with him before they performed the Blood Eagle. Most thought the Mountain in capable of speech after his duel with Oberyn Martell, yet the Dornish got him talking and he screamed when the Blood Eagle was done.

After the Mountain, the Mountain’s men and those who participated in the Sack of King’s Landing were tried, many turned over to the court’s in the Riverlands and to Dorne. Given the people’s thirst for blood and vengeance against the Lannisters, both for slaughtering the common folk without fear of repercussion and the murder of the Royal Family after Robert’s Rebellion, many Lannister’s and their men ended up dead before they could find themselves in court. Even though many Lannister men declared their loyalty to King Aegon and Queen Daenerys. Parliament members declared it the “people’s justice,” but they knew it was getting out of hand.

The people revered King Aegon and Queen Daenerys, so when they gave a speech asking for criminals to be brought to justice by the courts, that way the full extent and knowledge of crimes can be known to the world. Also, promising imprisonment to any who violated and hindered these prosecutions, declaring that they would all have their justice and even calling for compassion. They said the Great War broke down a lot of the old grudges and barriers. However, many Lannister’s ended up being executed anyways. Men who willingly gave orders and participated in slaughter, even without Tywin’s direction, were tried and executed. Including Tyrion’s own Uncle Gerion Lannister, who had apparently raped a young mother during the Sack of King’s Landing. Her daughter confessing to watching him murder her father and then rape her mother, even providing her younger brother, a recent veteran of the Great War, as proof of her claims.

The man looked like Ser Gerion, golden hair and emerald eyes, causing Gerion to break down into tears. Confessing to the court his crimes, and even how he ordered his men to rape and pillage the area of the capital they were in. Despite Tyrion’s efforts to save him, he was about to ask them for clemency for his service during the Great War. But, Gerion had stopped him, saying that he was guilty and deserved to be punished for his crimes, in the hope that no one else would follow his example. So, Ser Gerion was sentenced to death for war crimes, and the violation of his Knightly vows, and hung along with some of his comrades and even kin.

A Bolton General, one of the few masterminds left of the Red Wedding and who hid during the Great War, was captured trying to flee to Essos after the death of the Night King and King’s Landing came under Jon and Dany’s control. He had once boasted, before the Bolton’s fall and extinction, that he personally shot a bolt into Robb Stark. But, before he could even make it to the court, he was lynched by some surviving members of Robb’s army, declaring that Robb, as King, decreed that was the penalty for treason. To end the violence, Jon pardoned them on the condition that any and all future captured traitors be brought to trial in the current courts, and any who violated that mandate would face the proper penalties. The veterans agreed, and no further problems, surprisingly, occurred. 

After dealing with the war criminals and those that deserved what they got, they put forth the new constitution they had been working on. The constitution provided for the basic rights of people and the limits of the government and the Monarch’s power. They also set up a separate court system, with lords still playing a part, but only if qualified on matters of the law. Criminals were tried in front of a jury of their peers. It was still a slow process, and many lords did not like their power being reduced. But, nonetheless, progress has been made. Lords still helped to settle minor disputes amongst smallfolk and between their vassal lords.

Each of the seven Kingdom’s had their own parliament, with the Lords Paramount being the King and Queens representative, but all were subservient to the greater, national General Courts. The common folk representatives and the Lords helped to balance each other out in power, but most were surprisingly loyal to Jon and Daenerys, even amending the constitution to swear an oath of fealty to the country and the King and Queen. He and Daenerys felt gratitude at this, and promised to speak to the Parliament as often as possible. With the parliament in place, the job of ruling became much easier for Jon and Dany, allowing them to focus on rebuilding the country and spend more time with their daughters.

“I agree my Lord Hand. Ser Davos, I expect you to sit next to Lord Tyrion in the Congressional Chambers. He will need help in dealing with the leaders of the Lords and Smallfolk’s representatives. I cannot think of a better man to help than a Crabber’s son.” Jon declared.

“It would be my honor, Your Grace.” Davos smiled.

“Good, now is there anything else to discuss?” Jon questioned them all.

Gwilym spoke up, “Your Grace, if the perpetrator’s behind this attack are those loyal to him, should we not have our spies gather as much information as we possibly can on his next moves?”  
At this Varys spoke up, “My little birds have reported him to still be fighting in Yi Ti and the shadowlands. If this is him, then he has masked his follower’s movements very well.”

“I concur with Lord Varys, Lord Veyon, investigate this matter, and if our suspicions are confirmed, inform me immediately and we will handle it then. In the meantime, just stop these attacks, Lord Varys work with Lord Veyon on any intelligence you may have as to where the next attack may happen.”

They all nodded their assent. The Tyrion spoke, “Nothing else needs to be discussed that cannot wait till the General Courts session tomorrow. However, Your Grace, Princess Arianne Martell wishes to speak with you privately in your solar. Of what I have no idea other than she said it is of the utmost importance for Dorne’s security.”

Jon began to feel unnerved, Princess Arianne always eyed him as a piece of meat, ready to consume him. She never shied to tell him privately of how she would gladly service both the King and the Queen. Even going so far as to say that she would not mind the King’s cock inside her cunt as the Queen sat on her face. He always brushed her off, as did Daenerys, but with his experience with Val last night, he wondered if that would change. Arianne Martell was nothing if not persistent.

Jon merely nodded his head and adjourned the meeting. Heading to his solar to meet with Princess Arianne. As he entered his solar, he noticed her dress of silk that showed off her curves and left little to the imagination. Her dress hugged her body, and was low cut to show off her large breasts, and her nipples poked out through the fabric of the dress. Upon hearing him walk in, she stood to greet him.

“Greetings from Dorne, Your Grace,” Arianne dipped low as she greeted the King. So that the King had the best view looking down at her breasts. Since she first saw him, she has done her best to try and fuck him. He was the honorable King, who loved his wife and children and would never stray (so they say). She personally was not opposed to being in between the Queen’s legs as the King fucked her. She looked up and saw him looking at her briefly, before he looked up and continued walking.

“Good day Princess Arianne, please sit down.” Jon said, waiting for her to take her seat before sitting himself. “Now what is this pressing issue of Dorne’s security that you wish to speak to me about?” Jon asked. Arianne then gave him a seductive look as she stood and walked over to him, and began to speak in a sultry tone.

“Children, Your Grace.” She replied. Jon shifted uncomfortably in his chair as she moved closer to him. “Children?” Jon asked. 

“Yes, Your Grace, I need children if I am to be secure in my rule of Dorne, and for you to have the continued support of Dorne.” Arianne smirked as she moved closer to Jon.

He knew where this was going, but still wanted to act oblivious nonetheless. “I am sure you will be able to have children and find a husband to do so. If you would like to me set a betrothal for you, just say the word. Who did you have in mind?” The last part he regretted saying, since she moved closer and put her hands on his knees. He stood up and backed away. Even though she was only a woman of 5’2” and he towered over her, she has the ability to perhaps make even Wun Wun cower and feel dwarfed by her.

“Ha! Husbands, betrothals, I do not need such things to have children.” She was moving towards him, and he kept backing up till his back hit the wall. She was looking up at him, “I just need a nice big cock.” She began to move her hand to the growing bulge in Jon’s pants, but just before she could touch him, a voice called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explain some of the going's on in the Seven Kingdoms in later chapters. Again, Happy Thanksgiving all! Enjoy your friends and family and have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys negotiate with Arianne Martell in their favorite way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter, but things are ramping up. I wanted to not only get this out for you guys, but also because of a shitty "Targ Restoration" story, that was not really such but some stupid story where Sansa became a Mega-Bitch and betrayed Jon and Dany's children. It pissed me off so I decided to put this chapter out today. Also, I am on Christmas break for school and I only have one semester left, and I can start writing more. Enjoy guys!

“Princess Arianne, I am glad you could join us for this meeting on Dorne’s security.” Daenerys said. She had known Princess Arianne’s intentions towards her husband, and even towards her a bit, but always brushed them off. She did not like sharing, and even after last night she was still very possessive of Jon. He was hers, and she was his, and if they so choose to have other women in their bed, they would have them together. But, Daenerys could not deny the beauty and how buxom Princess Arianne was. If feasting on Val’s tits the previous night had taught her anything about herself, it was that she liked women with large breasts. But, she wanted to stop the Martell from further making her husband uncomfortable. Yet, Daenerys could not help enjoying watching him squirm under Princess Arianne’s gaze and the more nervous he got the closer she got to him.

Upon hearing her voice, Princess Arianne was startled and moved away from her husband. The movement making her large breasts jiggle, making Daenerys briefly imagine feasting on them. The size of Arianne’s breasts reminded her of Cersei’s, how they would bounce and smack against he each other as Jon fucked her. How she would grab and suck on them to help ease the ache in Cersei’s breasts, she had a miscarriage, but her breasts were still engorged with milk. Her Dothraki handmaidens told her that drinking another mother’s breastmilk would help with developing her own breastmilk to feed her daughters. According to her handmaidens, it would make her own stronger and tastier, and she did not have to be told twice to suck on some nice large tits. So, often, when Jon and Daenerys began to punish Cersei, she would grab Cersei’s breasts and suck the sweet nectar out of them. Often Cersei’s back was to Jon’s chest and he was thrusting up into her, making Cersei’s breast bounce and giving Daenerys a challenge to try and latch onto to them. But, latch on she did. Because of these sessions, their son Rhaegar was born, better her adopted son, she wanted one of her own blood, but loved Rhaegar nonetheless. She certainly loved partaking in what eventually made him.

She shook such thoughts and began to have a better idea, Princess Arianne wanted children without a husband, so Jon and Dany would give them to her. “Please follow me Princess,” Dany said as she walked through the door leading to their bedchamber. “Daenerys!” Jon exclaimed, but Dany shot him a look that silenced him. Princess Arianne meanwhile had a mischievous look in her eyes, and when Jon shut the door behind them, she grabbed Arianne’s face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Arianne was shocked at first, but quickly reciprocated and began prodding her tongue into Dany’s lips, seeking entrance to her mouth. Dany opened her mouth and sucked in Arianne’s tongue, deepening the kiss causing Arianne to moan. Dany then pulled a sash that held Arianne’s dress to her body, and with a swirl of fabric, Arianne was naked in front of her.

Arianne pulled away, “Wow! Your Grace, I had thought what I saw from my room last night was true. You have begun to take other women into your bed!” She then turned to Jon with a sultry look, “Is my body pleasing to you, Your Grace.” She was about to step toward Jon, but Dany grabbed a handful of Arianne’s tit. Dany wanted to maintain control, and Jon was looking nervous. She was going to put the Dornish Princess in her place, so she put a nipple in her mouth. Biting and massaging it with her tongue, and as she did so she looked at Jon. His face had the tints of arousal on it and she was noticing a bulge in his pants.

With a wet _plop_ , she released Arianne’s nipple and turned to Jon, “Jon, be a dear and unlace me. And get those clothes off too, you won’t need them.” Jon moved to her and grabbed her laces, Arianne reached out towards Jon, perhaps to try and pull him into a kiss. But, once again, Dany’s jealousy got the better of her, and she stopped Arianne by grabbing her breasts and shoving her face into them, sucking and licking the brown peaks. Once Jon got her laces undone, and her dress off, she stood before Jon. His hard cock showing as a massive tent in his pants, she helped him with his laces and soon he was naked as his nameday. Arianne was awestruck by how muscled Jon was, admiring his sculpted warrior’s body. Jon then took control and kissed Dany, a deep kiss and he moved his fingers down to her folds. Feeling how wet she was, he laughed, “Just for me Dany?” and then he turned to Arianne, grabbing her breasts and pulling her into him for a kiss. It was passionate, but short, and then he pushed Daenerys onto the bed. He picked up Arianne, setting her on her front, “Dany, open your legs.” Remembering last night, she readily agreed and waited for what Jon would do next. She watched as Arianne spoke up, “Oh, Your Grace, I am ready.” She was rubbing herself against Jon, “God, you are wet Princess.” Jon sighed as he moved his hand between Arianne’s legs. “Always for you, Your Grace. Ah!” She gasped as Jon put a finger inside her, and pushed her down further to where she was now face to face with Dany’s glistening folds. Arianne licked her lips, meanwhile Jon was stroking himself with Arianne’s wetness, then positioned himself behind her. Arianne was about to feast on Dany, when she stopped her, “Patience Princess, I have found that women eat cunt better when they have a man fucking them from behind.” Dany purred, as Arianne looked at her with lustful eyes, and then Jon put himself inside Arianne, causing her mouth to form an “O” and moan. Burying himself to the hilt in Arianne Martell, and then Dany saw him start thrusting.

“Fuck! You are so big! Yes, my King, take me! Fuck me! Punish me! I will gladly give you a child of my own body!” Arianne moaned as Jon increased his pace. He huffed in response a low, “So tight.” Dany, however, wanted Arianne to stop talking and looked to Jon. Jon was looking at her through half open lids, and due to Arianne’s increasingly louder moans, he grabbed the back of Arianne’s head by her hair. Shoving her head down, give her a face full of cunt.

Arianne, although she did nothing for a moment, immediately began to go to work sliding her tongue along Dany’s slit. Dany felt her tongue dance within her, licking and probing through her folds, trying to see what pleased Dany the most. When her tongue plunged further into her pink depths, finding two spots that made Dany moan, she focused on swirling her tongue around between the two spots.

“Kessa! Kessa! Qogralbar! Ñuha jorrāelagon, qogralbar zirȳla qopsa.” (Yes! Yes! Fuck! My love, fuck her hard.) Dany was beginning to lose coherent thought. Impressive given it would take Jon several minutes to get her to this point. She appeared to be no amateur when it came to eating cunt, as Arianne began to eat her out like a woman dying of thirst, and Dany had her hands entangled in Arianne’s hair. Holding her face to her cunt, and as Dany moaned louder, so would Jon’s pace increase causing Arianne to moan in Dany’s cunt. Arianne swirled her tongue around Dany’s nub, and sucked her clit into her mouth. Arianne worked a lot faster than Val did, and she moaned louder, but her moans were muffled by Dany’s cunt.

Arianne moved her hands up to Dany’s breasts and grabbed them. When she pinched her nipples, Dany arched into her touch. “Jon, mazverdagon zirȳla hīghagon hae ao dīnagon iā riña isse zirȳla.” (Jon, make her scream as you put a child in her.) A lot of his early introduction to Valyrian was what she had said during sex. She began to writhe and rub her cunt on Arianne’s face. Dany could feel Jon increase his pace, and Arianne was beginning to lose herself on her task as she focused on moving back to meet Jon’s thrust. So, Dany pushed her head down even further into her cunt, rubbing it firmly in her face so that she was covered in Dany’s juices. Arianne in turn smacked one of Dany’s breast, causing her to yelp, and moved a finger inside Dany, sliding it in and out. Then added another as she began to look into Dany’s eyes, sticking her tongue out in between her folds and moving her head back and forth making satisfied noises. 

Jon shoved Arianne’s face back into her cunt and began pounding into her, the sound of skin smacking as Jon fucked Arianne, and the sound of the two women’s moans, reverberated throughout the room. Eventually, Arianne sucked on her clit hard and screamed into Dany’s cunt. This caused Dany to go over the edge, and through her half-lidded eyes she noticed Jon slow his thrusts and then still as he shot his seed into the Dornish princess. Arianne lapped up her juices and moved up to kiss Dany, who tasted herself on Arianne’s tongue. They made out for several minutes as Jon sat to catch his breath.

Then, Jon grabbed Arianne, causing her to giggle and moved her off of Dany. He climbed up to her, and braced his arms on either side of her. Encircling her with his tall, muscular warrior’s body. She felt safe in his embrace as he placed his arms under her back, he was still rock hard. He positioned his cock up to her entrance, but she grabbed it and guided him inside her. They moaned together at the feel of being connected and becoming one in that moment, she always felt as they made love that they were meant for one another. And while they may take other women into their bed, they only belonged to each other. He began moving inside her, and she began speaking in the Common Tongue, “Yes Jon! Fill me, give me your seed! Give our children another sibling.” Dany knew that would get him to increase his pace as he thrusted inside her. They became lost in one another as they looked into each other’s eyes and kissed one another. When they broke apart, and Jon moved to sucking on her breasts, she gasped, “Give me another child, pound a baby into me!” With that, Jon set a harder, faster, punishing pace and a few moments later, Dany screamed as her cunt clenched around his throbbing cock. Jon kissed her to stifle their joint coital screams, and felt Jon’s cock twitch as it shot hot dollops of seed into her.

He laid on top of her before rolling off of her, to which Arianne spoke up. “Wow, it is amazing to watch you two love birds go at it, but I would like a turn.” She climbed on top of Jon, and positioned herself so that they both got a view of her plump, shapely ass. She grabbed Jon’s cock, and took his whole length into her mouth, making loud sucking sounds and then began deep-throating Jon’s cock. Jon for his part merely breathed heavily under Princess Martell’s ministrations, before she released him with a wet plop. She climbed upon him, and sunk down on him. She rode him furiously, bouncing on his cock and moving her hips in a circular motion. Then she leaned down to kiss him and began to thrust her hips, with Jon giving shallow thrusts to meet hers, so to take in as much of Jon’s cock as she could.

Then Jon turned her over onto her back, hiking her legs over his back so he could thrust deeper inside her. Dany watched this and began to play with herself, she now fully knew what it was like to witness Jon fucking her. Before with Cersei, she was too busy joining in on the conquest of the Lioness, but now she had a proper viewing. Last night with Val, she was more focused on pleasing herself and Jon’s rock-hard body. Seeing Jon’s cock spread Arianne’s folds, and plunging into her moist cunt, burying his cock in her to the hilt. Arianne for her part was taking it like a woman who wanted it should, moaning and moving back on Jon’s cock even as he pounded her into the bed. She bit the curve of his neck, which made Jon set a more brutal pace. It was such an arousing scene to witness.

Cersei told her after one of their more intense sessions that women’s cunts, ass and breasts, unlike the rest of their bodies, were meant to take a beating. And Arianne’s cunt was being beaten red by Jon’s cock, not that Arianne seemed to mind, in fact she screamed for more and more. It was not long before she screamed into Jon’s mouth as he kissed her, giving shallows thrusts before stopping, and Dany watched his balls contract as he shot his seed for the second time into Princess Arianne.

She had, for her part, collected all of Jon’s seed that had begun to leak out of her cunt, and used her hand to move it all. Putting it back in its rightful place, in the hopes that she would get with child soon enough. She looked to Jon and Arianne, as Jon gave her tits a firm smack, causing them to jiggle and bounce. She wanted to feast on them, but decided to wait since she had other meetings to attend to for the day. So, she grabbed Jon and snuggled into him as he laid down.

“We have more meetings, one of the Giants came back and brought a small child, says he saved the girl when ‘the bad men’ attacked the little girl’s village. Poor child is so scared she won’t leave the young Giants side.” Dany said as she laid her head on Jon’s chest.

“Mun-Dar, Wun-Wun’s son? Boy has a soft spot for adorable and tiny things. Makes sense he would befriend a little girl.” Jon replied, and then Arianne shot up from her spot on Jon’s shoulder.

“Giants?! They are real.” To which Dany replied, “Yes, we fought with them during the Great War, and one even helped Jon take back Winterfell. I assume you have not seen one, but I still would have thought that you would have known about them?”

Arianne smiled, “I had heard, but thought it rumors and wild tales people tell. One man I met claimed to have fought beside you, King Aegon, and Giants. But I wrote it off as him just trying to get into my bed.”

“Well you will see them soon enough. Now get dressed Jon, I want to see the children before we go back to our meetings.” Dany said as she moved to get up and put her dress back on. Jon moved to pick up his tunic, doublet and breeches and quickly put them on. Arianne dress was meant to be put on and taken off quickly, and as she put it on, she asked them both, “Can I meet your children? I have a soft spot for cute, little things also!” 

Jon looked to her, and she nodded, and then Jon replied, “Of course, but be warned, they are wary of strangers. And my Direwolf Ghost is with them, and is very protective of them.”

Arianne had a nervous look on her face, but Dany tried to assure her, “After our recent session, he will smell mine and Jon’s scent on you, so you should be fine. Plus, he won’t attack unless told or threatened.”

Arianne relaxed a little, but remained behind them as they walked to their children’s nursery. When they walked inside, the maids were watching them as they ran around Ghost, who was laying down in the middle of the floor. Little Rhaegar had climbed on top of him and was hugging his neck, babbling and burying his face in Ghost’s fur. Their daughters were chasing after the little pups that Ghost had returned with a few days ago. They were the size of cats, but still make a lot of noise and some trouble. But, they grew attached to their daughters and son, so they let them have the pups. The pups noticed Jon and Dany and ran to them, and when their daughters looked up, they squealed in delight; running towards Dany and wrapping their little arms around her legs.

Then they let go and ran to their father, Rhaegar, however, had followed his sisters and crawled to Daenerys, with Ghost trailing behind him. He gave a little yell and outstretched his arms towards her. She gladly picked him up and petted Ghost, “Hey there boy, hope these little grumpkins did not bother you too much.” Ghost gave a little chuff and rubbed his head into Dany’s hand and rubbed against her legs.

He then sniffed her midsection and between her legs, and then looked to Jon, who had picked up both their daughters, who had begun babbling to him in their own language and patting his face and beard. Ghost moved to Jon, “Hey there boy. Girls, were you good for Ghost?” to which they replied excitedly, “Kessa Kepa!”

Ghost them rubbed against Jon, happy to see his old companion again, and also began to sniff his crotch as well. Ghost then noticed Arianne, who was standing still with a nervous look in her eyes. For her, Ghost on all fours could nearly make level eye contact with her. But, he sniffed her face, breasts, midsection and between her legs. Then he licked her face and trotted back to the center of the room as the pups still circled around Jon and Dany. Dany picked up a pup with black fur, and green eyes, similar to Rhaegar and dismissed the maids. 

She sat on a large couch in the room, as Rhaegar hugged her, babbling into her shoulder and petting the little Direwolf. The little pup licked her and Rhaegar’s face, causing both her and Rhaegar to giggle, but she released the pup who went to wrestle with his father. But Ghost merely laid there as the pup tried to jump on him. Jon sat next to her, and the girls then reached for her. She switched with Jon and held Rhaella and Lyanna, who began to play with her braids, grabbing them and babbling in a mixture of their own language, the Common tongue, Valyrian and even some Dothraki. They hugged her and said, “Īlon jorrāelagon ao muña (We love you Mama).”

Dany smiled and snuggled into her daughters. She enjoyed that now as they began to speak more, they would switch between all the languages they heard. It was adorable to hear their off pronunciations in both Valyrian and the Common Tongue. They would of course get better with her teaching them which words were for which language, and teach them how to properly alternate between the two languages.

When they turned to see Arianne sit next to their mother, Lyanna who was closer asked with off pronunciation, “Qilōni iksis bisa? (Who is this)” Rhaella gave her a rather funny look, scrunching up her face at the new strange woman, but it just caused both Dany and Arianne to laugh. “This is Princess Arianne Martell, sweetlings, she rules Dorne.” They both did not understand what Arianne’s titles meant yet, but they both looked at her and waved, saying “Hi.” Lyanna, however, began staring intently at Arianne’s chest, and then patted her right breast, before looking back at her mother and patting her mother’s own breasts. She looked back and forth between the two, and then patted Arianne’s breast again as she said, “Big,” with scrutinizing eyes.

Dany was rather embarrassed, not only to have her single nameday daughter point out that she had smaller breasts than another woman. But, that her daughter was touching the breasts that she herself had grabbed and feasted on not long ago. 

Yet, both Dany and Arianne laughed, and Jon merely gave an uncomfortable chuckle. Arianne looked to Dany, “Can I hold her?” referring to Lyanna, who was now grabbing Rhaella’s face and pushing her cheeks together and laughing, while she babbled at Rhaegar. Dany nodded and passed over Lyanna, who had grabbed a braid and Dany had to untangle her hands from her hair.

“Let go of Mama’s hair little dragon-pup,” Dany exclaimed. But, Lyanna got distracted and let go, squirming at being put in Arianne’s arms. Dany warned, “She is hesitant of strangers, Rhaella, the other one here, is the more friendly of the two.” But Arianne merely laughed and started to tickle Lyanna, who began to giggle loudly. She settled in Arianne’s arms, and began to play with her hair and pat her face.

“Pretty,” she said patting Arianne’s face. “Thank you, little princess! What is your name?” Arianne asked as she tickled Lyanna. “Lyanna!” Her pronunciation was off but Arianne understood her nonetheless. Arianne had a sad smile, “For your grandmother.” Not stating it as a question but as a fact. Daenerys had forgotten how it might affect the Dornish Princess the fact that one of their daughters was named after the woman who her brother Rhaegar had left her own Aunt Princess Elia for, even if Bran hold told them that Elia consented to Rhaegar and Lyanna’s relationship. Dorne still blamed her for causing the war and getting Elia and her children killed.

Dany then admitted something that she and Jon never spoke out loud in front of anyone else, “We were thinking of naming our next daughter Rhaenys, Jon hears of how she was a vibrant little girl and would run around chasing her kitten, bringing a smile to everyone’s face. We think it best." Arianne had tears welling in her eyes, “I held her once, as a child, she was a newborn, she opened her eyes and cooed at me. She grabbed my face and started happily babbling, last time I saw her, she was barely a year old, we came for her name-day. When I saw her, she ran up to me, and hugged me saying she loved me and that I was her favorite cousin.” Arianne then began to cry, “Your daughters remind me of her.”

Lyanna’s face began to scrunch up, and then she gently patted Arianne’s face with her chubby little hand, “No cry.” And then Lyanna hugged her, “No cry,” she repeated. She briefly let go of Arianne to call out to Rhaella, “Ellie come! Huggies.” And Rhaella moved in Dany’s arms and she reached for Arianne. Arianne gave a wet chuckle and opened her arms for Rhaella, who immediately hugged her also. Arianne gave a loud chuckle through her tears as the two toddlers hugged her tightly. They pulled back and Lyanna patted her face again, “Better?”

Arianne laughed again, kissing Lyanna and Rhaella on their cheeks, “Yes my little dragonwolf princesses, much better.” Lyanna gave a little giggle, and then squirmed out of Arianne’s arms with Rhaella so they could show her their toys, and the Direwolf pups chasing after them and licking their faces, causing them to laugh.

Lyanna ran and placed her stuffed green Dragon in Arianne’s lap, yelling, “Rar!” happily. Arianne continued to laugh as her daughters ran around, showing off their toys and their Direwolves to their new friend. Rhaegar was busy babbling at his sisters and grabbing onto his father’s beard. The black furred pup moved over to where Jon was and curled at his feet. Then the door opened and Dalla and Lyarra ran in, to which Rhaella and Lyanna ran to tackle them. Thankfully the room was padded and covered in soft rugs and cushions, so they fell together in a pile of screaming and laughing toddlers. Lyarra hugged her sisters, and then ran to Jon.

Dany knew when Val first came that her girls were Jon’s daughters, and it amazed her how much little Lyarra looked like Jon, and even more similar to his sister Arya. Her previous fear of her father vanished as she ran to him and jumped up to hug him, kissing Rhaegar as she clung to their father. Lyarra then saw the Direwolf pup at her father’s feet, yelling, “Puppy!” and hugging the little pup as it licked her face.

Dalla saw the Direwolves, and ran straight to Ghost yelling, “Puppy!” She hugged Ghost and he licked her face, causing her to erupt into giggles. Ghost then got up and trotted to the doorway, as Val walked in. Seeing Ghost, she hugged him, “Hello old friend, I missed you.” She cooed.

She noticed Arianne, and narrowed eyes at her, before looking at her and Jon seated on the couch. Dany thought that Val probably knew that they had fucked the buxom, dark-skinned woman, but Dany did not care. They were Targaryens, and Targaryens conquer and breed.

Val moved over to Jon, and sat next to him on the couch and cooed over Rhaegar. He reached for her, and she picked him up from Jon’s lap. Tickling him, she then subtly grabbed Jon’s knee and whispered in his ear. He seemed to redden as she spoke, and Val smirked as she continued to play with Rhaegar.

The girls were all running around, petting the Direwolves, chasing each other and laying on Ghost. Then Lord Gwilym Veyon walked in, Lyanna and Rhaella saw him and ran over to him. Their chubby little arms outstretched as each of them clung to a leg. He kneeled down, “Hello Princesses, looking beautiful as ever.” Lord Gwilym was a comely man, little shorter than Jon, but still towered over most women at his height of 6’3½“. He was broad shouldered and muscular, and spoke numerous languages. The Dothraki women would comment on what they would do to him if they had him in their tent, and he would reply in Dothraki, _you would have to ask my wife_. Causing a rare sight of Dothraki women blushing. His daughters and son were their own children’s friends and playmates, and their children considered him family. He spoke again, “Forgive me Princesses, but Uncle Gwil has to talk to your Father.”

As he mentioned their father, they ran over to Jon, asking to be held by him. He gladly picked them up, as Missandei walked in and stood near Daenerys to whisper something in her ear. “Your Grace,” he said to Daenerys in greeting, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. He spoke to Val, “Lady Val,” and greeted her the same. Princess Arianne gave him a brief sultry look, but stopped when Dany stared daggers at her, “Princess Martell” greeting her the same as well.

“I apologize for the intrusion upon your family time, but the Giant Wun Wun has returned, his son talks about an attack on a village, he has a little girl with him that won’t leave his side. He says that she barely survived the attack.” Lord Gwilym explained with a pained look in his eyes.

“Yes, we have heard.” Jon replied. Yet, Lord Gwilym had a dark look upon his face. “But, there is more Your Grace. The young giant also brought back something best not said in front of children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it does not take long for our favorite couple to start banging other women, but hey this Dynasty needs restoring. Thoughts, concerns, gripes let me have it!


	4. Se Dāritys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player has entered the great game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short for now, but I will post a full chapter later this week. For now I decided to let you all know that I have not abandoned this story, but school and life can drag you down. Enjoy this teaser for what I have planned to come!

“My King, we have the Citadel surrounded. Our men await your orders to proceed.” Sedāritys had not been to Oldtown for decades, he never felt the need to. Now, all these years later he realized he should have had kept a closer look on the people of the Reach. Especially the pack of so-called learned men, the Maesters, who had planned his family’s downfall for so long. Even going so far as to murder the younger members of his family.

“Do the men know not to speak in our mother tongue.” Sedāritys asked his Lieutenant Gaemon, “Yes, my King, and they’ve also incapacitated the Hightower guards and City Watchmen.” Gaemon answered and Sedāritys smiled, “Good, leave no witnesses, kill all who stand in our path and try to escape. Take those that you feel can be of use. Bring Pycelle, the Seneschal and the rest of that murderous Conclave to me. I want to know how far their conspiracy goes and for how long, I won’t allow them anywhere near my family again. Burn this place to the ground. Thankfully much of the knowledge held here is either already in the Red Keep or been copied elsewhere. You know what to take and which to burn.” Sedāritys commanded.

Gaemon nodded and was off to relay his command, soon Sedāritys would take revenge upon the tormentors and murderers of his family. Those who killed so many of his descendants, especially so many of his sweet Rhaella’s children. Pycelle would experience the worst of his wrath, for he was directly responsible for the killing of her children and whispering to Aerys things that caused the rebellion and his family’s downfall. For a time at least, now his sweet Rhaella’s daughter and grandson have reclaimed what rightly belongs to their family.

But now, he must eliminate one last threat to his family; the men who despise and fear magic so much that they would murder children and innocents to achieve their goal of a magic free Westeros. Little do they know that weak mortal men cannot destroy that which is not entirely of this world. God kept him alive this long, now it is time for these Maesters to realize what happens when they try to kill Dragons. They burn, blister and crack until there is nothing left of them but ashes. He will not make the mistakes he made all those years ago and ignore seemingly genial men. A pack of snakes in priestly garb, even if the current monarchs of Westeros do not trust the Citadel, he has heard of whispers of them trying to bring down his family again.

Of plotting to get their Maesters into the Red Keep and do as they had done to Rhaella, if not with Daenerys then her children after her and those that would support them. Even defeating and saving Westeros from an ancient evil that had ten millennia to plan their attack was not enough to stop this murderous pack of cowards from plotting against and coming after his family. If they were so unwilling to work with and serve the realm as the Dragons did, they would be ripped out root and stem. Destroyed and turned to ashes so that no hope of their rising could occur ever again.

Today, justice for Rhaella, her children, for Rhaegar and the rest of their family murdered due to the Citadel’s plotting and active sabotage will be had. And those that had been the masterminds behind the rebellion and Rhaella’s many dead children would die screaming. The Conclave would understand the consequences to their crimes and be cleansed of their sins through the Lord’s righteous fire.

Sedāritys walked through the streets of Oldtown away from their safehouse near the harbor towards the Citadel a few blocks away. Already he could hear the muffled sounds of fighting, an advantage to be had from the secrecy of the Citadel, no one could hear the maesters scream as they died. It was also helpful that a grand celebration was had in the city for the 1st nameday of the Targaryen Princesses and 1-year anniversary to the end of the Long Night. The barely audible sounds lost to the clamor of the city.

As he made his way to the gate to enter the Citadel’s grounds, he was met by ten of his men. Quickly falling in step with him, they went through the gate and walked towards the main tower’s entrance. Sedāritys briefly admired the green sphinxes that flanked the gated entrance before stepping over the dead body of a Citadel guard. He heard a scream and looked up to see a body rapidly falling from a balcony. Ignoring the maester as he hit the ground with a sickening crunch and entered the main tower.

The smell of blood and shit filled his nostrils as he entered the lobby of the tower. Several guards and a maester sitting behind a large circular desk, a spear through his chest and a blank open mouth stare into the upper levels, greeted Sedāritys as he entered the Citadel’s tower. As he and his men walked up, he heard a young, female voice further down a hallway. Perhaps hidden in a secret room or passage, only due to his advanced sense of hearing and smell was he able to pinpoint their location. He walked down the hall and entered what looked to be a higher up Maester’s chambers, a guard jumped out at him, but Sedāritys cut him down as if swatting away a fly. 

As he made his way to the end of the large chambers, he could hear the girl’s voice more clearly. She was terrified, and a man was near her, perhaps behind her. He found the stone meant to open the secret chamber and entered the room with a single bed, a terrified girl in front of him, and an old man cowering behind her. “Take her if you want but let me leave!” The old coward cried, but he ignored him as he gently moved the girl out of the room. “Take her to my wife, and make sure she is fed and cared for.”

One of his guards nodded and three escorted the girl away. Then Sedāritys turned back to the old coward whimpering in front of him. It was one of the men on his list; Grand Maester Pycelle. Walking up to the old man, he grabbed him by his throat with one hand, lifting him off the ground and then slamming him into the wall. The old man choked out a scream in terror, and then Sedāritys seethed out, “Where is the zōbrie tembyr, Pycelle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know, but I hope I left you wanting for more.


	5. The Old Man and The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Davos spends time with the princesses, his wife, son and a former enemy, and reflects on his life up to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I am back, I had most of this written months ago, but wanted to get it just right. But, of course the ending of the show angered me with how shitty it all was and the sheer waste of it all and sapped my energy and motivation. But, now that I graduated with my Engineering degree and commissioned as a 2nd Lieutenant in the US Army Reserve, I have more time to write. But I make no promises to posting more, for we shall see how my work schedule turns out and my motivation to write and be happy with it. I wrote this and I cried a little bit, and you shall see why. I'll work in the chronological order in the upcoming chapters to show how this fits in. I put a lot of heart into this and tried my best, so I hope you like it!

Ser Davos, the Onion Knight, prefers to spend much of his time when not in council meetings, or speaking with the Dragon Monarchs, with their children and his wife, along with his youngest son when he wasn’t training. The Princesses and the King’s natural born son, an as of now not well-known secret, had become his and his wife’s adopted grandchildren. Although he suspected that with the Dragon Monarchs secret activities becoming slowly greater in frequency, there would be more children and less secrecy, and yet more children for him and his wife to dote on.

He preferred not to know of such things and focus on the more important things. Under the restored Targaryen dynasty, a parliament of representatives elected by the people from all regions of Westeros, along with each Kingdom having its own parliament, was established. Not only easing the burdens of ruling on the Monarchs so they could spend more time with their children, but helping people from backgrounds similar to Ser Davos’ own have some power over their lot in life.

He had advised against their activities, as subtly as he could, yet based on what he heard in the conversations between the maids, it appeared with or without precautions, women would still find their way in. The return of Lady Val seems to have opened the both literal and figurative doors to such things, and it would appear that his advice alone would not be enough to close them. However, his time to continue advising them was limited. Lord Tarly the Maester had told him to get his affairs in order, a weakening heart ticking down his time on this world, just like his father. He would advise the Monarchs until the end, impart as much wisdom as he could and hope to leave the world better than as he came into it. For even a weak heart would not stop him from what he felt was his God-given task.

His father had told him that it ran in the family, that his grandfather had it, as did his father, and most likely his own sons would have it. He had seven, just like his Faith preferred, yet he buried four of them at sea years ago. His other sons were still young, even his fifth eldest was still a teenager and unmarried. He knew he would not live long enough to see his grandchildren. He had one, the daughter of his eldest son Dale, yet she and her mother disappeared and were presumed dead during the Long Night.

So, he and his wife Marya spent their spare time watching after the Princesses and their brother when they can, taking over from their nanny Ayla. They affectionately called his wife Mar-Mar and he was the “mighty Davs” as the Princesses loved to call him. Little Rhaegar could barely talk, mainly babbling with “Momma,” “Papa,” “Davs,” “Mar” and “Aya” the only words he knew besides “no.”

“Davs! Mar Mar! Look, puppies!” Princess Rhaella yelled as she came running and yelling with her twin sister. Their direwolf pups chasing them yipping the whole way and covered in flour. He laughed and smiled at the little ones, but he noticed something. For smiling behind them came a man who has caused him numerous problems over the years. Whether it be arguments over rules, regulations, or how best to approach a subject with the sovereigns. There was never a week that went by where they did not give each other headaches.

He was also the man who killed his sons, blowing up their ships with wildfire. Many parents had lost their children that day, and to be sure he was filled with hate, grief and anger for a long time after. Any person in such a situation, filled with so much loss in such a short time, would be hard pressed to not act out in grief and rage. Had he been within reach of Tyrion back then, he would have definitely killed him, if not worse with the storm of grief and other emotions he was in at that time. The more he thought on it, however, the more he realized he was just as culpable in their fates. His loyalty to Stannis brought him much grief and pain along with all of the benefits. A better life for his family, a knighthood and even a place to call home.

Yet, for Stannis he lost four sons, watched men get burned alive for their faith, was beaten, imprisoned, and sailed to Skagos. Surviving its wilds and people, finding a young boy who wished to remain and only placated by a promise to help him find his family. They left Skagos only to return to find that Stannis had died, and his surviving army declared their loyalty to a new Northern King, Jon Snow. The young boy’s thought to be bastard brother. He eventually became that Northern King’s Hand and despite the Great War, he found himself still alive and still in this position. A man who rose to attain one of the most powerful positions in Westeros and even the world, alongside the man who was now walking towards them.

His eldest surviving son was the King’s squire, with all of his children getting the best education they could possibly have and doting on his monarch’s babes was more than he could get or deserve in his old age. Thus, he did not mind when the little princesses jumped onto his lap, followed by their direwolf pups, getting flour all over his pants and the princesses’ dresses. He chuckled, but his wife had a stern look, not happy with the princesses’ dresses now covered in flour.

“Lya and Ellie, why are your pups covered in flour? Now you and Papa Davs are covered in flour as well!” Both girls were giggling, with the pups licking Lyanna’s face causing her to giggle even more and hug the pups. “Mar Mar, there was bag, and flour came out and they roll in it.” Rhaella said with an innocent smile. “And how did the bag of flour leave the kitchen?” His wife questioned, to which the Princesses’ merely shrugged.

“I believe I can shed some light on that. One of the bakers wanted to make a special treat, and it works best when done under the sun, and it appears he left one of his flour bags out here.” Lord Tyrion interjected. His wife merely nodded cordially and stood up to leave. “Come princesses, let’s get you and yours pups all cleaned up.”

“Yes Mar-Mar. Bye Davs!” The princess answered in unison and gave him a tight hug. The pups licked his face and followed after the princesses. His wife waited, and then took their little hands in hers as she walked at a slower pace for the toddlers. He smiled as his wife guided the two toddlers away, giggling as they walked on their little legs and their pups running around them.

“Your wife does not like me much, does she, Ser Davos?” Tyrion asked as his wife went out of view with the princesses. Ser Davos sighed, “You did kill four of her sons. When have you ever known a mother to act any differently, if not worse, when it came to those who took their babies away from them.”

Tyrion’s face fell, “I still regret that, I thought I was being clever, utilizing wildfire like that. But that was the first time I realized the destruction we…I can reap upon others. Those screams…haunt me, even in my dreams.” Tyrion then sighed, “That is what I came to speak to you about, I wanted to say my apologies. I know it may not matter much, but you are a man I respect and admire, despite our many disagreements and it is only right that I say I… am sorry and ask for your forgiveness.”

He looked at Tyrion and saw what looked to be unshed tears in his eyes. “How long have we worked together? Three years? It took you all this time to apologize to me, Lord Tyrion?” Ser Davos asked not unkindly. A single tear went down Tyrion’s cheek and he appeared to be failing to come up with a reply, which was a shock for Davos given the rather talkative nature of the dwarf. Davos took a deep breath, “Thank you Lord Tyrion, but I forgave you a long time ago. The Great War destroyed all of the old grudges, and I am just as responsible for my sons’ deaths, if not more so. I was the one who followed Stannis, I was the one who encouraged them to serve him also. I helped them learn to sail, and most importantly, I put them on those ships. If not for me, my sons would still be alive.” Now Ser Davos was feeling tears stroll down his cheeks.

Tyrion remained silent for a moment as Davos wiped his face, “How could you have known? How could anyone know that when they sign up to serve someone that they believed in what they could lose? Even if they knew the risks, is anyone ever ready for such loss? What I did, I did in service of my family, a family who could give two shits about me. Who could care less for me and my life, besides my brother Jaime, and my niece Myrcella and nephew Tommen. But, it does not excuse the many sons and fathers I took away from their families, forever. How could they, if the family I fought for eventually betrayed me, and if I died along with all those men, few of my family would have actually mourned me. Certainly not my father and sister. If anyone is to blame for the Blackwater and all those men being lost forever, it is I.” Tyrion declared softly, and Davos gave a soft chuckle.

“Oh no, it is not forever. The next life we all see each other again, despite the long wait and many mistakes along the way. Anyways, it does not really matter now who is to blame for the event years ago… I will join my sons soon enough.” Then Tyrion looked at Davos with wide eyes, “What?!”

Davos laughed again, “My heart, same as my father and grandfather. Ticking away my time here on this world.” Davos looked at Tyrion as he sat down in shock next to him, unable to speak. Davos put his hand on his shoulder, “I and Marya are not the only parents to have lost children in war, and there are plenty more families than ours that were affected by that battle, on both sides. How many mothers cried for their children over the past decade because of these wars. You are not responsible for all of them, and those men, most of them, made their choices and knew what they were signing up for. I knew it, and even my sons did. It does not change the fact that I regret it, that I hated you and I hated myself for what happened to my sons for a long time after. But, wallowing in pity and despair will help no one, and I have others that rely on me to be strong. I made my peace with the past for them; I recognized my role, sought penance and tried to move on and live with it as best I could.”

Tyrion looked at him with tears in his eyes, “How? After everything, how can you not hate me?” Davos sighed, “Because, you were doing what you thought best in defending your family. Though, perhaps had we met immediately after, hold no illusions that in my grief and rage, that I would not have tried to kill you with my own hands. But, as we can see, that has not happened, and the years since have provided with me a clarity that takes years to attain. If Stannis had won, there would be no illusions what would have happened to your nephew Joffrey and perhaps to you and the rest of your family. I can’t fault a man for acting in defense of those he loves, despite how seemingly misguided it is now, at least to him. You must be strong, Tyrion, others rely on you, and after I am gone more will come to you for guidance and help.”

“I can never do what you have done, I was never strong, that was always Jaime. I hated my father, but could never stand up to him, at least not in the way it mattered. I let people down who relied on me, and now they are gone.” Tyrion sobbed. “I had a wife once, before the travesty that my father forced upon the King’s sister and our farce of a marriage. A peasant girl who my brother and I had saved from bandits, Jaime chased them off while I went to comfort her. We struck up a conversation, and she didn’t judge me, not for my height or looks. She liked me for me, despite all my flaws, I thought it too good to be true. We married and spent what little time we had to enjoy ourselves. Until my father found out, had Jaime lie to me and say it was a thing he had set up to boost my confidence. That she was just a whore he paid, and to prove it to me, he had his guards rape her, and each paid her a silver coin… I was the last to go. I paid her a gold coin, since as a Lannister I was worth more according to my Father. My father threw her out after that and I never learned what happened to her, I was so angry and blinded that I did not even go after her. Only years later, my Uncle Gerion, confessed to me that he took care of her. That she had died in childbirth, birthing a daughter with my Golden hair. My Uncle claimed her as his own, to protect her from my father and from ending up in an orphanage… My own daughter does not even know me, and I cannot even bear to look at her. All I see is the face of the woman I loved and failed, and I can’t bear failing and losing her as I lost everyone else.”

Davos gave him a sad smile, “Not all of them, you still have family around, and you will be there to help this country through all of its troubles for the next few decades. You want penitence, and if you truly want forgiveness, then make peace with your daughter and your mistakes. Never take time with your children for granted, you’ll never know when you will lose them. Recognize the role you played in the past, the good and the bad, make peace with it and live in honor of those you lost and even killed. Honor them by mending the divide that tore this country apart, build memorials to the dead and remind people of the horror that we have wrought upon each other so that it may never happen again. This country needs you, Tyrion… and I need you to do this.”

Davos then stood up and walked to the balcony over-looking the Blackwater Bay, watching as the setting sun reflected off the water and the rolling waves. The rolling inky surface and the sounds of the waves has always calmed him as a child. He remembers as a young boy, crying and going to his parents’ room as a frightened toddler asking for protection against the monsters.

His father took him out, as he had done before, to watch the sea from their little shack in Flea Bottom. “Remember Davos, whenever you feel scared or frightened, look to the sea. It shall always take care of you and protect you if you treat it well. Let the waves calm you, watch the fish, seals, sea lions, dolphins and all the other creatures of the sea. Look at how joyous they are in the water and remember that joy can be yours as well. Swim in it, enjoy it, learn from it and respect it, my dear son. It provides and cares for us, and so it is only fair we care for it. Remove fish from it if they get too many, and we also provide ourselves with food, and then give back to the waves when necessary. Do you know why Grandad was put into the sea.” His father had asked him.

4-year-old Davos did not know, “No Papa, why?” His father looked at him with a soft smile, “Because, my dear son, your Grandad was a fisherman, as am I. The sea provided so much for us, that in the end we must give ourselves to it. It provides us our final refuge; the old man of the sea takes us and through us He brings new life to the sea. Thus, my dear boy that is the way of things, ‘the circle of life’ as your Grandad called it. When my time comes, do the same for me, promise?”

“Yes Papa, can I go as well. If you go into the sea, I won’t see you again. I don’t want that Papa, please don’t leave me!” Little Davos looked to his father, who had tears in his eyes, “I will never leave you willingly my boy, never! Even when my time comes, it is not forever, I promise you we will always one day see each other again. My time, Seven willing, will end long before yours. When it does, I need you to be strong, take care of your mother and your brothers and sisters. They will need you Davos, and I promise after that day when both our times on earth end, I will be there to greet you on the other side, I promise!” His father declared. 

He had never understood until years later, when in an instant he had lost four sons, why his father told him about death at such a young age. For it was because they lived in such a world where those you love could be taken from you in an instant. It was a lesson his father tried to instill in him, even at such a young age. A lesson he hoped he done well enough to impart onto his own sons, and all those who would come after him.

They were both crying, his father looked to the water again, even at night they could see dolphins jumping in and out of the water. The sea lions barking, the caw of the sea gulls and the crashing of the waves upon the shore. Watching the dolphins move around happily, his father spoke again, “See Davos, look how happy they are, remember this whenever you feel sad. Look to the sea and see the joy in life. Remember all the good things that the sea and life have provided you, and know that if we are apart, on the other side of those dark waters, I will be there looking out for you.”

“Yes, Papa. I love you!” Little Davos declared as he hugged his father tight. His father then picked him up and brought him back to bed. The lessons his father taught him of the sea he never forgot, which is perhaps why he became such a successful smuggler, and such a grand respect for the sea rewarded him with superior sailing skills and a knack for avoiding storms.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Tyrion stood next to him, “I always enjoyed listening to the waves as they crashed upon the shore.” Davos looked down to Tyrion and said, “My father taught me everything I know about the sea, he was a fisherman and a crabber. Taught me to look out at the sea whenever I was sad or frightened and watch the creatures of the sea and see how happy they were. To remember all that life and the sea had provided me. To count my blessings and let the waves calm me. Then, after he died during the Sack, I always look to sea to remember him. He told me that should we be separated here on earth, that he would be on the other side of the dark waters, looking out for me and waiting to greet me when my times comes to an end. I can only hope he was there for my sons… when I couldn’t be.”

“Your father sounded like a wise and kind man; can I ask how he died…during the Sack?” Tyrion looked up at him. Davos sighed, “During the Sack, when your Father’s army came into this city, they were indiscriminate. Killed so many people, raped and pillaged throughout the city, we hated the Mad King, but loved Queen Rhaella and Prince Rhaegar. My mother said they witnessed them massacre old men, women and children. My father was not much of a fighter, but he killed some red-cloaks when they tried to harm some children. A true descendant of the First Men, we have thousands of years of sacrifice in our veins, and I would like to think he showed that day. Hid the children in the house, and after it was all said and done he heard what they had done to the Royal Children, he… couldn’t take it. He collapsed, from stress and sorrow from what he had seen and heard, so my mother says. When I returned from Storm’s End, I helped rebuild and bury the dead. We follow an ancient tradition, from the First Men’s fishing traditions. The whole neighborhood went out on what boats we had and buried the dead at sea. Out there in the Blackwater, and out there lie my sons as well.” Davos took a deep breath as he prepared to continue and ask his most important question.

“Tyrion…I want you bury me out there. My place is out there. Put me to rest into the sea. With my Grandfather, Father, sons and all of my ancestors before me. Please bury me with the rest of my people for I long to see them again. My time is quickly coming to an end, and as much as I don’t want to leave, we often don’t get a choice in such things. I can only spend as much time with my family as I can while still preparing for the end.” Davos paused, “It is a simple enough ceremony, take those closest to me, wrap me in a shroud with rocks sewn into my burial clothes. Sing in the Old Tongue, ask my old neighbors from Flea Bottom they will know it. I task you with the important duty of leading it, usually it is the eldest son or closest friend to do it. As my eldest sons are gone with the rest of our people, I ask this of you my friend. And I can think of no better person to do it, than to have the man who was once my enemy who became a close friend, to lead my funeral. This is an important task, once the singing is done, say some words, ancient burial prayers in the Old Tongue. Then, lay my body to rest with the rest of my family in the water. Do this for me, please? My time is coming to an end, and I need to know you will be ready to do what needs to be done for this country. I have faith in our King and Queen, but they will need guidance, guidance that I will be unable to provide soon enough.”

Davos knelt to look Tyrion in the eyes. Tyrion looked at him with unshed tears, “It will be done Ser Davos, you have my word.” Davos smiled, and hugged the infamous Imp. Then he stood up, “Well, it is almost time for dinner. Shall we go and see if the Princesses are going to be fussy or not. Don’t want their parents getting mad at us for being late to dinner, now shall we?” Davos laughed and as did Tyrion.

Ser Davos and Lord Tyrion then walked together, to where Marya Seaworth and the princesses were. That night, Davos and his wife, along with Tyrion, had dinner with the Targaryen Monarchs and the princesses. After dinner, he and Marya went to sleep and Davos dreamed of his sons and father that night. They were all enjoying breakfast together as they had once done before the Rebellion, with his father telling all of his son’s stories from his own grandfather. It was a beautiful and melancholic moment, and Davos woke up crying when the dream ended, wishing for just some more time with his family.

That day, after he and Tyrion finished their meetings with the monarchs, he went to see his wife and youngest son. His youngest son was being chased around by the princesses, giggling as they tried to whack him with their tiny, plush swords. There was some fruit on the table, and he took an Orange slice and put it into his mouth. With it bulging out of his mouth, he began to chase around the princesses and his son.

They giggled as he chased after them, and he enjoyed this moment. Finally at peace with his wife, surviving sons and his adopted grandchildren. For so many years he had hoped for a time such as this, and now that the wars were over, perhaps he could finally rest and retire with his family. Now, he could enjoy the life that old age had afforded him.

But, then his chest contracted in pain and he fell. His son immediately noticed and went to help him, cradling his head and taking the Orange out. Marya ran over and tried to resuscitate him, but he recalled his own mother’s description of his father’s death. Along with the hazy memory of his Grandad’s passing, he found there was no respite from this sudden affliction. It is not always that men get to choose their time, a cruel thing at times, but when it is time to go, one must go. Ser Davos understood this as he looked around one last time at his surroundings here in the Red Keep.

He knew that these were his final moments on this world. He could barely make out his wife’s words, people were running around him, his son and the princesses were hugging him and crying. He could see the princesses crying, “Davs?!” as he laid there. Time; what he yearned for the most now. Time with his family, to watch his sons grow into men and have children of their own, to watch the princesses as they explored the world with the curiosity only afforded to babies, and to hold a newborn granddaughter in his arms as he had missed with his son Dale’s daughter but rewarded with the princesses’ births. He could not be there for his sons as he had wanted to, he spent so much time from them, now to be lost forever and never made up for. So many lost moments and chances that can never be fulfilled now, and yet, he was ready.

He had eluded death for so long, stared into its cold blue eyes during the Great War, and many more times as a smuggler. It had made him pay for his escapes with the lives of his friends and family. Now, death came to reap him from this world, to join his father and Grandad. But, he and death were old friends and he would greet it as such. For now death would take him to his people, where he belonged, the Stranger’s warm embrace would take him to the other side of those dark waters.

He took his last ounce of strength and caressed each of their faces, telling them it was okay and that he loved them. And so, Ser Davos died in the arms of his wife and son, and the two little girls who would be the only grandchildren he would see in this life. As his vision faded to black, he felt at peace, having faith in the goodness of the world, despite how bleak and dark it may seem, and the people he left behind.

Then, he awoke to being in water and he surged up gasping for air. As he surfaced, a pair of familiar hands grabbed onto him and pulled him out of the water. “Just like I promised you, my dear boy, all those years ago. Kept me and the rest of us waiting long enough though. Then again, you always preferred to keep me and your mother waiting for you to return.”

As he regained his bearings, he saw the familiar weathered face of his father looking back at him with a smile. He looked around and saw his mother, grandparents, a man who looked to be a simple carpenter, and then his sons. All of his sons immediately rushed to hug him and his father, and he in turn smiled as he looked at them. “I told you, my dear son, we would all see each other again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am my own beta, so any mistakes tell me and I will correct them. As always, tell me what you thought, and if you don't like it, tough shit. I hated the show's ending, so obviously we can't always get what we want. I poured my heart into this to make it as heartfelt as I could and it is based on real life speeches and scenarios that I and my family have experienced. Plus, a few film references some of you may know. So feel free to tell me if you catch them!


End file.
